Mass Effect: Echoes of War prt 2
by LightningS9
Summary: The Start of the journey of Jason Shepard that will change the fate of the galaxy forever. Following the events of the Citadel War, of which his sister Commander Samantha Shepard played a key role. The Cerberus-made super soldier is asked by the Salarian STG to investigate various things that may help in the upcoming war with the Reapers.
1. Chapter 1

**CE 2186…1630 hours…July 17…Purgatory, the Citadel**

"From there we all were admitted in the nearest hospital for a week or so, some of us longer than others." Garrus finishes, taking in another gulp of his brandy before continuing, "Once we got out and met up with all the others we decided to meet at a club called Cthulbe, as it was nearly unscathed from the attack from it being a newer place."

"The rest of the station wasn't so lucky; everyone here knows it took them till a couple months ago to finish Tayseri after those Colossi got done with it. Ash and them barely got out of there themselves when the Colossi made it to the safe zone, but a lot of good C-Sec guys were taken down holding them back." Jason says sadly.

"The only reason the rest of the station was in better condition was because of Jason's group at the defense station. They were able to get the turrets back online and they decimated the geth that weren't retreating."

"Bailey was the only one injured severely after our fight with the Warlords. The Behemoth had locked them inside of a burning building, and since Bailey was the only one without armor with a breather mask he got a lot of smoke in his lungs before Sakkara could get them out of there." Jason says, "So we were able to get the turrets up in no time, and between me, Tali, and Emil we were able to get the rest of those turrets in the repair room running and set to keep the crazier geth at bay from the station especially."

"I selected Captain Anderson as my candidate for a seat on the Council." Samantha says.

"Not that it must have mattered, since this Udina man is in power now." A strong yet feminine voice states.

Everyone in the turns their attention to the source of the voice, finding a gorgeous, fit figured woman in a skin tight, light blue cat-suit of sorts that covers her whole form and has a strange glowing red symbol on the left chest. She has bright blonde hair that is tied into a pony tail that group at Shepard's table can see hangs to her mid back. She stands there, one hand on her hip as she looks seriously at Shepard's group.

"Ms. Aran, I am glad that you responded." ALI states almost happily from Jason's helmet causing James to jump.

"You said this was important," she says firmly, her serous countenance not fading, "I didn't come to get involved in story time."

"That's right." Jason smirks, "If we keep goin in order of appearances you come next, Samus."

"Yes, and you can handle telling the story, the Gears are…" Samus begins.

"I'm sure Marcus can handle anything that's goin on." Jason interrupts.

"Go ahead and pull up a chair," Garrus motions to the edge of the table next to EDI, the couch surrounding it full with the various others that have sat there, "I am not letting you escape now that you've been roped into this trap ALI's set up."

Samus stares firmly at the turian, her blue, slightly green eyes piercing the turian, causing him to let forth a nervous chuckle. Then she looks to the up to a human male propped over the balcony, "You!"

The nervous man looks from left to right then points to himself.

"Get me a chair and a drink, and none of that fruity asari stuff." She orders, her stony manner seeming to posses the man as he scrambles to find a chair from the bar above.

Jason, James, and Joker laugh aloud. Samantha and Garrus chuckle as Aria seems to be sizing Samus up, a devious smirk on the asari's face.

"Man, the way you "indoctrinate" people so fast I'd think you were a Reaper." Jason says through a laugh.

"Shit, she may be one, considering where she's from…" Joker says with a cheesy grin, "not to mention she's always as cold as one."

Almost to prove his point stares coldly at the pilot, her icy glare seeming to cut daggers into the man before a slow smile begins to form on her face.

The man stumbles down the stairs with a chair in his arms as he leads a waitress over to Samus. He quickly sets the chair down. He turns to the waitress and takes the drink from her as Samus sits down, he turns back and she takes the drink.

"Thanks." She says to him.

He gains a goofy grin as he stares at her, his gaze slowly making its way to her chest. Samus notices this and sends the man away with the wave of her hand and a hard glare.

"What do you mean "where she came from"?" James asks, "I didn't know tough women were planet specific."

Jason chuckles, "More like dimension specific…"

"What? You mean…"

"To prevent any other spoilers beyond this point…" ALI says, her voice once again from nowhere suddenly as it causes James to jump once more.

"Mierda, do you think Cerberus has another one of those bodies so that she will become a little easier to remember in a conversation." He interrupts.

"As I was suggesting," ALI states flatly, "I believe we should start the story now, or we may explain away more crucial details to the story."

"Well then," Samus leans back, "You first Jason."

**CE 2183…2200 hours…August 19…Cthulbe, The Citadel**

_Jason Shepard,_

_ Your actions on Virmire were greatly appreciated. In light of the Reaper threat the Salarian STG has received word from Councilor Valern to mobilize a STG unit to search through dormant relays for possible species to give us an edge in the war we may eventually wage with the Reapers. We were ordered to try and form diplomatic relations with intelligent species rather than forced ascension to avoid uplifting a species like the krogan. The Special Task Group doesn't usually handle politics, and since you showed massive charisma in talking down Urdnot Wrex on Virmire in our squad's report we assumed you would make an excellent fit. We would also like to note that we sent a select few survey teams through a few mass relays five months ago after they temporarily activated and they reported strange readings from the planets named Aether and Sera by their inhabitants. At the time they were odd, but after the battle of the Citadel, they are very similar to signals emanating from the Reaper Sovereign. Please reply immediately._

_ Salarian STG HQ_

"When did you get this?" Sam asks as she hands him back the data pad.

"About thirty minutes ago, I figured I'd show you before I accepted." He answered from his relaxed seat across from her.

He quickly hits the reply icon on the pad and sends the message.

"You're going to accept even though you may have to go alone? Ashley, Kaidan, and I have been assigned to kill geth, we can't go with you, and Wrex is already on his way back to Tuchanka."

"I'll have ALI." he reassures jokingly.

"Jason is correct; it is unlikely that the STG will leave me on the Normandy considering my value to Jason's combat ability." ALI says through Jason's helmets comm..

"Can we really trust the STG; they may just want to study you and your Cerberus tech. I mean a human with Matriarchal level biotics and enough technical enhancements and abilities to crash a third of the Salarian Union can't be something they want walking around, especially with the technology originating with a near unknown anti-alien splinter group." Garrus says seriously as he leans forward staring directly at Jason.

"I gotta agree with Garrus, Jason. Just because Kirrahe's group was helpful doesn't change the fact that they are a militant group. You need to take someone other than ALI with you." Kaidan states from his seat next to Garrus.

"You all read the message; the Reapers are messing with species beyond dormant relays. We've all seen indoctrination first hand in one form or another. I don't trust these guys any more than you do, but I refuse to risk ignorin this just…" he stops as there is a beep from the data pad.

_Jason Shepard,_

_ Thank you for accepting. We understand that this contact must be sudden. We will try to make this as comfortable as possible, we will assign the unit from Virmire as your STG escort, your AI will be moved to the designated ship, and you may bring five other members of your liking. This mission is not going to be a safe one, but your team will be well funded and you will receive the best possible equipment for your squads. Head to bay D24 tomorrow morning and one of our operatives will lead you to the shuttle provided._

_ Salarian STG HQ_

"That's not creepy that they knew what we were talking about." He laughs as he hands Garrus the data pad.

The turian looks it over, "Well at least you won't have to go it alone. This says he can take five people with him, though the fact that they're obviously spying on us is unsettling."

"I agree, but I trust Captain Kirrahe enough that I won't object much." Sam says with a sigh.

"So who all are you taking?" Garrus asked as he glanced around, picking out all of the crew members and Sam's Blitz allies from the crowd.

"Hmm…" Jason twists his seat around. His eyes scan the bar where he sees Agaric, Nula, Emil, Tali, and Sakkara. The five are sharing some conversation and some drinks as they watch and occasionally giggle at Ashley Williams drunkenly dancing on the dance floor with random patrons, a drink in her hand. "I'll just take the ones at the bar; Tali wouldn't let me leave without 'er if I wanted to. Might as well leave you here Garrus, gotta leave Kaidan here some backup against all that female energy." He ends chuckling.

Garrus and Kaidan chuckle and Garrus leans back in his chair as Sam cuts her eyes at him, a smirk on her face.

"Ok…" there is a grouped gasp that comes from the dance floor that interrupts Garrus, causing Jason to turn to sound. He sees that Ashley has collapsed on the dance floor, passed out from all her drinks that night.

"I guess our parties over, you three go grab Ash and we'll head back to the Normandy after I go ask the others if they are willing to go with Jason tomorrow and offer them somewhere to stay tonight." Sam says as she pushes herself up from the table.

"Got it." The men say in unison as they too get up and head towards Ashley. Garrus and Kaidan pick her up by her arms as she mumbles incoherently while they guide her through the doorway. Jason leads the three, making sure to clear people from the way as they go out in to the ward.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Only Sakkara, Emil, Jason, Agaric, and Nula are mine. Everyone else is Bioware's.

**CE 2183…0800 hours…August 20…Bay D24, The Citadel**

"Good to see you have made it Mr. Shepard."

Jason simply crossed his arms and looked at the salarian approaching him and the asari next to him. The fact that the contact wasn't alone, both were armed, and in armor he didn't recognize didn't help his worries about today, though the fact that he had backup with him helped ease his concern.

"I'm Jondum Bau," He says as he reaches him and puts forth a hand. Jason cautiously shakes his hand as the salarian continues, "and this is Tela Vasir, we're with Special Tactics and Recon."

"What're Spectre's doin leadin us to a shuttle for a STG assigned mission?" He asks.

"Once Councilor Valern informed his fellow councilors of this mission they insisted this become a multilateral effort between the STG and a selection of Spectre's as well as a multispecies effort among the ship's crew." Bau replies.

"How many more Spectre's are involved in this?" Jason asks.

"A few others, but there will only be one that you may see. A turian named Marrus Galavius. The rest are there to lead crew for other tasks onboard." Vasir answered.

"Gotcha, well before we're off the five I chose to take with me are here." Jason says as he turns to introduce the others to the Spectres, "This is Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, Emil'Koris, Agaric Denarius, Nula D'noark, and Sakkara."

"Pleased to meet you all," Jondum says with a bow, "now if you will follow us, we will lead you to the shuttle."

Jason motions forward for the pair to lead his group to the shuttle. After a short walk to the end of the docking bay they come to an oddly shaped shuttle that is at least twice the size of an alliance one. The side opened to reveal a very spacious interior. There were multiple chairs in the center rather than along the walls like the shuttles he had seen before, and the walls indicated that there were monitors on the side to show the outside of the shuttle without sacrificing structural integrity. The group huddled in and found a seat for themselves, Bau taking his place as the pilot and Vasir as the co-pilot. As Jason took a quick look around him he saw that the floor had grooves indicating that the chairs could move to different positions to allow for more people to fit inside, and he spotted a turret in the very back with similar groves leading to the doors.

"Before leaving Shepard, Councilor Valern would like to speak with you." Bau said loudly as he operated the console in front of him to start the shuttle over the ward.

The monitors on the walls stop producing outside images and after a moment a hologram of the councilor materializes in the opening separating the passenger space and the cockpit.

"Good day Jason Shepard." He said, a smile on his face.

"Hey, Councilor." Jason responds.

"I'm surprised you were able to find a full crew before coming here, considering how short notice our message was."

"Lucky for me you guys take forever to execute people. These are the people that helped Captain Anderson free the Normandy." Jason said bluntly.

"Ah, indeed." Valern says, if he finds the news troubling he doesn't show it, "Well regardless, it is good you were able to find the assistance readily."

There is a pause before Valern starts again.

"I'm here to ask you to join the Salarian STG."

"What? Why" Jason asks as he leans forward, resting his chin on his clasped hands

"More than likely so that they can keep an eye on you, it's what the turian hierarchy would want, though with much less subtlety." Agaric says from his seat near the back.

"Not entirely but you are correct to some extent Communications Officer Agaric, as is our right. Jason is a super biotic manufactured by Cerberus, to leave him unattended would be irresponsible, but to lock him away would be a ridiculous notion considering your help in stopping Saren and the geth, one of Shepard's crew disappearing after her saving the Citadel would not go over well with the public."

"Why would he accept if you just told him he'd practically be a prisoner?" Tali asks

"Not a prisoner, he will receive all the operating freedom of any of our other operatives, we only asks that you submit to regular physical and psychological evaluations when you refill your eezo tanks to determine your mental state, and that his AI receives shackles to only have operating freedom when he is off the ship." Valern assures

"And if I refuse? You guys haven't exactly promoted much trust." Jason says bitterly.

"Then I will instruct Bau to land you back on Citadel where you will be encouraged to take up permanent residence and submit to daily evaluations by C-Sec and your AI is destroyed."

"So you're giving him a choice between either a gilded cage or a regular one." Sakkara states bluntly

"This is ridiculous; there is no way Councilor Tevos would allow you to do this to Jason." Nula complains

"It was her idea to allow him to be given a chance as an STG agent, originally she wanted him in the Spectres but Sparatus would have none of it. A second human Spectre this soon after they gained a Council seat would cause an uproar, even with humanities newfound galactic respect."

"Doesn't look like you have much choice Jason, you should take the deal." Agaric suggests.

"Yes, your options are extremely limited, and I am growing extremely dissatisfied with the option of leaving." ALI agrees.

"Sure you would, I say he leaves the deal, one less AI in the galaxy is never a bad thing." Emil says bitterly.

"Emil!" Sakkara says in a chastising tone, causing the quarian to cringe and grumble an apology.

"Whatever you choose, I'll be here for you Jason." Tali reassures as she places her hand on his thigh.

"I accept." He says once everyone quiets down, "This way I can find out more about the Reapers, maybe even find a way to stop them."

"Very well, if you aren't seen as a leader the inhabitants may not take you seriously so you will be given total command of the upcoming mission and the rank of Captain. The crew of your ship has been instructed to follow your orders pertaining to the mission. After each planet you are to report to the Council similarly to what Samantha Shepard did while hunting Saren. All relevant data on these planets has been sent to your cabin on the ship." Valern said with a pleased smirk on his face and once he finished his hologram deactivates and the transmission cuts. After a moment the walls on each side shuttle begin to produce images of the outside once again.

"Well this is just perfect." Emil says with sarcastic frustration, "I bet they're going to do some kind shake down once we reach this ship and force all of us to stay."

"Calm down Emil, Jason wouldn't force us to stay if we didn't want to." Tali reassured.

"Not that they could do anything about it if we wanted to leave anyway." Sakkara chimed in.

Emil crosses his arms and turns his head away from the group, "Doesn't mean I like the situation any more than I do." He turns back to Jason for a moment, "If your orders get either my deeliah hurt again, I'm done."

"Emil…" Sakkara says with a frustrated sigh.

The rest of the ride is quiet. Tali leans into Jason shoulder as he watches out of the window. The shuttle begins to pull away from the Citadel and fly to the Widow Relay.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Only the ones in the last disclaimer belong to me, everyone else is Bioware's or Nintendo's.

**CE 2183…1000 hours…August 19…Location Unknown**

After an hour of flying through empty space after leaving the cluster they arrived in from the Widow relay, the mysterious ship that Jason would command finally came within sight. The shuttle begins to fly alongside it as Bau searches for the docking area. The entire crew stood in awe as the shuttle approached it.

"This is unreal…" Emil says with awe as he begins to walk to the screen.

"It's a dreadnought!" Jason says in astonishment.

They all begin to move to get a good look at the ship, Tali and Emil excitedly moving from the front of the shuttle and back as they take in the full ship. At his stop at the front, Jason's first thought is that it is big. It's at least half the total size of the Destiny Ascension. It was also very grandiose for a dreadnought, much less angular than any dreadnought Jason had seen when looking over files of ships with Tali in their off time on the Normandy. While the roundness reminded him of Asari ships it had the wing-like motif near its engines similar to the turians. Shining bright silver over most of the ship, a single black line moved from the helm to the back with the name Rannadrurn written in gold within.

"This is Spectre Tela Vasir; we have Shepard, open the portside docking hangar" Vasir says over the comm just before Jason moves away.

"What is the STG doing with a dreadnought?!" Agaric asks, almost taking offense.

"This seems a bit much for peace missions. There must be something else we aren't being told, as if these shady salarians weren't keeping enough from us." Sakkara grumbled lowly once Jason moved to stand between her and Agaric.

"Stop worrying so much Sakkara," he chuckles quietly, "they've already gotten me, what else could they possibly do."

He watches with a smile as Tali continues to move between the cockpit, looking around Emil who has taken to staring at the engines, and the screen, occasionally using her omni-tool to more than likely scan the ship.

"You'd be surprised, remember, this is the species that has practically doomed my people with the genophage."

"Shepard could you and your allies sit down please, we're preparing to dock." Bau says to the group from his seat at the front.

The six make their way back to the seats, though Emil and Tali find it difficult to tear their gazes from the screen as they sit down. The shuttle beings to slow and turns into a massive opening in the ship. As it passes through the mass effect barriers of the hangar it lowers, turning back to face the now closing hangar door as it does. The door to the shuttle opens and after Bau and Vasir exit the group begins to work their way out as well.

They come out to an impressive fighter bay filled with remarkable ships from shuttles, to Mako tanks to fighter ships. Scattered around the bay are engineers, each team composed of mostly salarian, though they contained asari and turian as well. Moving among them is an asari that appears similar to Vasir in countenance leading him to believe she is a Spectre.

"Could you all please wait here while the XO arrives to show you to your cabins?" Bau asks.

"Sure Bau." Jason answers.

"Thank you, I personally look forward to working with you in the upcoming mission, good day Shepard." Bau says with a slight bow.

"I guess I'll be heading to my room as well." Vasir says just before she walks away

"Jason, take a look at these readings!" Tali quietly exclaims excitedly as she moves her omni-tools screen in front of Jason.

"It sure is impressive, but what am I…wait how did you get a schematic of the ship?" Jason asks as he scans the screen.

"ALI sent them to me just before the STG shackled her, but that isn't the point. According to these schematics and the readings I recorded outside, this ship is able to perform stealth similar to the Normandy!"

"That's impossible; the heat produced from a ship this size would fry us in seconds, and the drive core needed would be enormous!" Emil says loudly as he leans in to look at the schematics, causing Sakkara to shush him.

"Yes, that would normally be true, but this ship has cutting edge cooling technology, and it has a heat dispersal system that distributes it primarily to sections of the ship specifically built for the heat. We won't be able to stay hidden as long as the Normandy could, but the fact that it is even possible for a ship this size is amazing." Tali explains, obviously dazzled by this discovery.

"How did they even pull this off? I thought the Normandy was a top secret project developed from a human-turian cooperative effort, the salarians weren't even involved." Jason questioned.

"They either did one of two things, either the Salarian Union petitioned the council for rights of research for the Normandy, or the STG secretly gained the details from construction." Agaric suggests.

"The ladder seems the most likely." Sakkara says.

Their talking stops as they are approached by a small group of salarians.

"Good to see you again Jason Shepard, and to you too Miss Tali'Zorah." the familiar voice of Captain Kirahee says as he makes his way to the front of the group.

**CC 2077…1100 hours…Aug 19…Samus' Crash Site, Aether**

While Samus Aran was glad that she was finished with this mission. Between fighting the Ing, Aether's natural biota, and the rapidly changing climates of both Aether and it's now dead dark twin she was ready to take a short break before finding another bounty to take up. Just as she prepares to disengage her Vera Suit she hears a rock tumble to the ground behind her. She quickly turns, arm cannon at the ready, and scans the cavern. She notices a blue light coming from the cave where a hidden portal to Dark Aether used to be.

Suddenly there is a clicking noise as a strange creature steps out from behind the group of pillars on the ledge above. Even at the distance it was from her she could tell it was easily twice as tall as she was. It moved like an organic but appeared to be more machine than anything living. There was metallic tubing traveling through and around its body and blue lights emanated from every other section in its form, especially from it' eyes, which appeared somewhat lifeless even with the blue light shimmering from them. Its long arms, which reached just below its knees, boasted extremely sharp looking claws. The most impressive part of the beast was constant electric arches coming from its abdomen, which struck a strange black mist that surrounded the creature, occasionally causing its form to wobble before returning to normal. It appears vaguely familiar somehow in the face but she can't quite place where she may have seen it before, the large metal mandibles and its disfigured tongue keeping her from making the comparison.

Its mandibles open to let out an airy screech as some mangled stems extend from its back. It leaps at her from the ledge but before the creature could reach her she jumps to her side and out the way. She attempts to fire on it with her cannon but it dodges the shot, latching onto the roof of the cave and crawling along it towards her. She fires at the thing but it drops down in front of her and strikes her, throwing her through a pillar and against the wall behind her. It attempts to pin her into the wall but she is able to jump onto a nearby pillar and get back to the open center of the cavern. She turns and lifts her hand to her helmet activating her scan visor. She begins to scan the strange creature as she dodges around the opening hoping the Chozo technology in her suit can discern a weakness in this strange beast.

"Recording to Logbook." the voice of the suit says the scan finishes.

She opens and quickly reads the entry as she continues to dodge

_Machine of unknown origin is mainly composed of highly durable simple and rare metals, and rudimentary oils along with an unknown substance and trace amounts of Luminoth DNA that has been dead for nearly two centicyles. Valves occasionally open releasing substance in a mist around it. Generator current allows for changes in mass of the space around the mutated Luminoth when the charge contacts with the mist allowing rapid movement, powerful strikes, and minor telekinetic abilities. Small machines in the unknown substance are in contact with something beyond the nearby portal. _

_Light beam, abilities with large AOEs or homing capability most effective._

_Warning: special internal hardware capable of self-destruction upon death, possibly causing unknown gravitational effects 15 meters beyond initial blast radius for an undetermined length of time _

Now she understood why the creature was familiar. She lowered the scan from her HUD and took another look at the creature. She could definitely see the similarities between this thing and the Luminoth. It was the correct height and its limbs were proportional to them as well. Its head was missing the antenna and the additions of the protruding mandibles and mist were most likely what threw her off.

Finally able to fight back correctly she switches to sphere mode and releases a power bomb. She uses her boost ball function to crash into The Luminoth's leg and it trips, falling directly onto the power bomb. Samus quickly rolls herself behind the nearest pillar just before it is obliterated, pieces of the it spike out throughout the cave, claws embedding themselves into pillars and slimy, oil covered hunks of metallic flesh splattering onto surfaces. Almost simultaneously her suit gives her zero gravity alerts and she begins to float. She returns to normal mode as she continues to float for another five or so minutes. Finally the gravity returns to normal and Samus is able to regain her footing. She attempts to scan the remains of the Luminoth to determine if this is some new form of Ing possession from some of the possible survivors from Dark Aether but there is far too little left to determine anything.

Next she moves to the blue light in the small opening from behind the movable pillar that once blocked it. Within she saw a portal that was familiar yet different from the ones that lead to Dark Aether. While obviously producing a blue light rather than a deep purple one, the lightning coming from the unstable portal was a faint red and the depths of the portal were more reminiscent to a black hole rather than a dark cloud. Samus turns away from portal and heads back through the cave system leading to the temple grounds, Dark Aether could possibly have survived and she had to go inform U-Mos before she entered the portal to finish what she started.


	4. Chapter 4

**CE 2183…1200 hours…August 19…Ninth Hall, the Rannadrurn**

"Finally, this is your cabin Shepard."

"I know that I didn't say anything on the Normandy but…" Jason rubs the back of his neck, "Please don't call me by my last name Kirrahe, I'm no soldier really, leave the last name thing with my sis."

"Understood." Kirrahe says with a nod.

Kirrahe places his hand on the green door control and the door slides open. Inside is a big cabin. It has a king-sized bed, a table sitting next to a cornered couch, and a simple yet large shelf for personal items. The most notable things in the cabin however are a very advanced set of computers currently showing multiple ship diagnostics, crew information, and mission briefs from the councilor, a communicator so that Jason could contact the Council after missions, a personal shower, an armor locker and a very well stocked mini bar complete with a supply of vintage alcohols.

"The salarians apparently treat their commanding officers well." Tali giggles as she moves to look at the monitors pertaining to the ship, "I'm glad Emil and the others decided to check out their cabins, I may actually be able to get a good look at the ships diagnostics from here without him blocking my way now."

"Why am I commandin this thing anyway?" Jason asks as he turns to Kirrahe, "It's one thing to give me a run of the mill STG frigate at the most, this thing has to be the most advanced ship in Citadel Space and a dreadnought at that, what's really going on?"

Kirrahe quickly looks down both ways of the large hallway making sure none of the twenty or so people in this particular hall noticed the question before entering and closing the door. After going to three spots in the room and using his Omni-tool on what appeared to Jason just a blank wall he turns to him and Tali.

"To be honest, Jason, The STG has been secretly entering these Mass Relays for a while without council consent, and has observed some of these species. We needed a ship that was heavy combat ready and capable of traversing the Terminus Systems without being detected."

"That doesn't answer why they put me in charge of it."

"That I can't answer, though it may be political pay back for your sister since she saved the Council."

Jason grabbed his helmet's chin, this still didn't make since to him. He was still suspicious of them trusting him even this much considering the Cerberus stuff, but he supposed he shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Thanks for the information Kirahee, where is the Galaxy map? I wouldn't mind initiatin our first mission. After that I'll need you to show me to wherever it is that I get my eezo refilled, I only have about another half day before I run out and…well you know." Jason places his hand on his chest and clenches it indicating that his false heart would shut down.

"There is no galaxy map on this vessel, you simply…" Kirahee begins.

"Wait, why isn't there a galaxy map?" Jason asks puzzled

"Most ships, especially dreadnaughts and cruisers, don't have a galaxy map Jason," Tali explains as she sits on the bed, "rather the captain gives his orders from his cabin or at the helm and the head pilot assigns the course. Systems of VI's deliver the plotted course to crew in charge of flight navigation and then the ship heads toward that destination. The Normandy is a rare case of a ship that had the GUI interface allowing for visual representation of mission direction and codex entry of planets allowing for detailed conditions of the planet before landing."

"I know my deeliah. I'm just a little disappointed, that thing looked so cool on the Normandy." He pouts, to which Tali giggles. "So how do I plot our course from what we have then, will I have to start living on the bridge or somethin?"

"You simply need to forward the Mission brief of the planet you wish to investigate to the Helmsmen Tyraa Rivianus and she will head our course." Kirrahe states quickly.

Jason moves to the console and quickly scans the brief names.

_Aether: Investigate Reaper Signal_

_Sera: Investigate Strange Life form_

_Omega: Investigate Blacklight Conspiracy_

After reading the titles Jason taps his finger at the one that interest him most, the one involving the Reaper signal, the other names disappear and a file with the brief name as a header appears

_Aether: Investigate Reaper Signal_

_After almost thirty years of mostly unsuccessful study, at least one of two odd signals originating from this planet has been determined to be of Reaper origin, head to the planet and either recruit the native life as soldiers to fight a possible common enemy, or eliminate a hidden threat. You are to head to the Horsehead Nebula and use relay 497._

_Codex updated _appears on his hud.

"_Huh…may need to read that later."_ He thinks.

He taps at the bottom right of the page activating the send icon, and finding the helmsman's name in the on ship based contacts list and sends her a forward of the brief.

"Okay, now where is the place I am performin these examinations?" Jason asks once the message goes through.

"Right this way." Kirrahe says as he and Tali make their way to the door from the bed, though just before they leave Tali stops at the door and hugs Jason.

"I think I'll just stay behind, if that's ok." She releases the hug and looks towards the computers beside the bed, then back at Jason.

Jason smiles behind his helmet and nods, "I'll be back in a bit then, go have your fun."

Even though he can't see it he knows she is smiling as well as she turns and heads to the computer. After watching her make her way to the computer he turns and motions for Kirrahe to lead on and they make their way down the hall.

**CC 2077…1200 hours…August 19…Luminoth Great Temple, Aether**

Samus could see the confused looks being given to her as she passed through the group of freshly awakened Luminoth on her way to the elevator to their sentinel U-Mos's chamber. Once she reaches the chamber she switches to her scan visor and activates the elevator up. It reaches the top and she quickly makes her way down the hall to the chamber containing U-Mos. The door opens to reveal that U-Mos was once again alone in his chamber.

"I see you return Samus Aran." U-Mos says as he stares up at the Light of Aether above its energy controller without turning to face her.

Samus moves into the chamber and stops just behind the tall Luminoth, "I was attacked by something just before I returned to my ship, it was a possessed Luminoth, there is also a portal in the cave next to my ship, I think Dark Aether is still alive."

She sees the Luminoth lower his head, "I know…" he turns, a serious, solemn look upon his moth-like face, "I assure you, Dark Aether is no more, you ended its existence when you returned the last of the planetary energy back here to this temple."

Samus relaxes her stance as a confused look forms under her helmet.

"I have seen several portals opening in the Torvus Bog through my Sentinel Crystals, and I have seen these Luminoth that you speak of as well, they act similar to mindless machines as they move through the bog, but I believe they are searching for something. I have forbidden my fellow Luminoth to leave the tower until I am sure it is safe, could you please head there determine what you can as to their purpose?"

Samus nods, to which U-Mos bows in response to her acceptance of the mission. She turns and heads back down to the main temple room and towards the elevator leading to the path to Torvus Bog.

**CE 2183…1700 hours…August 19…Medical Bay #1, Rannadrurn**

"That concludes our test Captain, could you please step over here so that I may refill your eezo tanks." The doctor said as she motioned towards a station that is ten times better than the one they fashioned together on the Normandy.

"Y-Yes ma'am, Miss Aeron." he says as he hops up from the medical cot he was sitting on. He was still a little bewildered that his doctor was a woman, and not just any woman but a salarian. Part of himself couldn't help but be a little thrown off by the fact that she looked just as any other salarian male he has met, the only reason he even knew she was female was that her tone was unusually high for a salarian and that Kirrahe had happened to tell her good day ma'am before leaving. The fact she was a Spectre didn't help matters in the least.

"Well hurry up, I don't have all day." she says irritably.

He quickly makes his way to the machine and she guides him into it, after she activates her Omni-tool for a moment he can feel some clamps grip the tanks, holding him in place and hear a hiss as liquid eezo is forced into the container with air pressure. In mere moments the process is done.

"That should be enough to last you another five days barring excessive Power Biotics use, but if a single tank is ruptured your time may be cut in half, worse if you lose both. So try not to get shot or get caught in any explosions."

"I know how they work," He laughs, "and they aren't that fragile. I make sure to keep a barrier on them on top of my shields, they should be fine."

"That is if you can keep up your barriers, I've read the reports of Virmire and Noveria." She states, causing Jason to rub the back of his neck, "I'm putting a request into R&D to get you some sturdier, more flexible armor. This Cerberus garbage leaves your tanks wide open and this device in the center that connects you directly to the Artificial Logistics Intelligence is far too bulky. It doesn't allow you to move comfortably or to even preform proper stealth." She says as she begins to walk away and mutter to herself, "The communicator shouldn't be a problem but the tanks…Perhaps we can develop some internal tanks rather than external…no no no, would crush organs in heavy impact or could rupture internally and become a hazard, maybe…"

Jason begins to say something to her about his stealth but decides to leave her to do whatever she was doing. As he exits the med bay he stops and scratches the back of his neck.

"Now which way was it to get back to my cabin?" he says to himself as he looks around the corridors. Suddenly there is a female turian's voice over the ships intercom.

"Commander Shepard, Helmsman Tyraa, we have arrived at our destination, The landing party Spectres are waiting for you in the hangar bay, and you are to bring three members of your landing crew with you."

"How do I get there from here?" Jason asked looking up at the ceiling.

"I'll light a path for you through the ship to the armory," Tyraa happily as blinking lights appear along the center of the hallway, "who're you taking with you for your mission so that I can send them there as well?"

Jason pinches his chin as he walks, following the lights. "Call…Tali, Agaric, and Nula. If we have to save people from Reapers, I'd rather them not shooting at us just because we have a krogan towering next to us while we head there, even if she is only an inch or two taller than me."

"Makes you sound tall," She laughs, "But understood." She finishes as the intercom cuts out and Jason continues to follow the lighting on the floor.

_**A/N: To caedeus-slayer I haven't come up with a name for them yet, if you have a good one I definitely would use it. Also I had originally planned for the ME-Luminoth to be separate species from the Metroid-Luminoth for the fact that the 50,000 year gap is way too big for even the Ing to resist the Reapers with their indoctrination, so these Luminoth were simply born into this cycle. But your idea is interesting, I may use it, since Husks don't indoctrinate and these Ing are not going to be quite as aggressive as the Met-Ing when loosing (when winnin they're extremely similar though so don't worry). Either way it depends on if I can make them fit in with the Mass Effect Lore better then or not. Bring this up again when I reveal how the ME-Luminoth ended up with Reaper tech in the first place and help me decide if you wish **____**. Also how you liked this chapter and hope I made U-mos seem accurate enough to what he seemed to me in Echoes. Oh and I really want you to name something that comes up in the next chapter, I think you'll enjoy it…here's a hint [Grapple]**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CC 2077…1700 hours…August 19…Torvus Bog Entrance, Aether**

Samus quickly space jumps into a screw attack over the bog water onto a platform hugging a large tree. She turns to fire on the pair of Grenchler's following her. They jump with incredible strength and land next to her on the platform and attempt to attack. She sees an opening to jump over the bog towards the ledge leading to the energy restorer and takes it. As she space jumps she turns in midair and charges her arm cannon, once it is fully charged she grips her arm and activates her missile launcher, triggering her suit to fire a super missile at the tail of the Grenchler closest to her.

It impacts with a large explosion, blowing off the tail of the beast. It charges forward from the pain, nearly pushing the other Grenchler into the water below and doubles back before collapsing, dead.

The other Grenchler recovers from the stumble the other caused and an electric charge begins to form into its horn once it faces Samus. It lifts its head back then throws it forward, roaring and releasing an electric bolt that almost strikes her. She jumps to her right to the marshland leading to the entrance and the Grenchler jumps from the platform to there as well. She can see drool dripping from its large maw and between its long sharp teeth. It charges and she dodges, working her way behind the beast to its tail, since it is the only weak spot on it, and fires another super missile after she charges her cannon while staying behind the beast. It dies in a similar way as the other did, but Samus has already made her way across to the platform again.

She stops in front of a white door and taps a control on her arm cannon. It changes shape on her arm into the light beam and she fires it at the door, the rapid light striking the door and the shield lowering. The door opens and she continues to push through the bog, quickly traversing the Ruined Alcove. She comes upon another light door which she opens and enters to the Forgotten Bridge. Slowing her pace as she can neither see nor hear any of the indigenous life, cautiously moving forward, she can see a familiar blue glow emanating from just behind the large bridge in front of her but there is still no sound. She moves forward and lowers herself into the ankle deep water of the marsh, scanning the stone walls of the area but finds nothing but U-Mos's Sentinel Crystals. Passing under the bridge, she looks up to see the portal above. This one unlike the other one, however, seemed stable. She decides to scan it, but as she turns on her visor it informs her she is out of range from below it. She turns and climbs the stones to her right that led to the bridge, walking to the center of the rotating structure. She turns to jump towards the portal, using her screw attack to close the gap. As soon as she lands she scans the portal.

After the scan she reads the entry her HUD displays.

_A stable portal to an unknown location, heavy kinetic energy is sustaining within this portal along with traces of an unknown substance in particle form. The unknown substance appears to be what is keeping it stable, but you do not have the equipment to interface with it. If the portal becomes unstable again, you will not be able to reopen it._

Samus closes the entry just before she hears something land behind her. She begins to turn but feels a hard kick to her back as she is thrown into the portal.

**CE 2183…1730 hours…August 1…Hangar Bay, the Rannadrurn**

"Doesn't this group seem, I don't know, a little big?" Jason asked the three Spectres' as they stood next to the shuttle that was prepped to take them down to the mysterious planet Aether below.

"Some years ago," Jondum Bau said as he turned to Jason, "We found a species on the cusp of space fairing technology called the Yahg, we sent in a team of four representatives to welcome them into the galactic community. The Yahg slaughtered them all. The council has asked that you always be accompanied by at least two Spectres' and your landing party must be at least six members strong for safety in case of hostilities."

"Still seems a bit excessive, part of the reason I'm here is to be a pseudo-prisoner of the Council. And that's cause they fear the stuff Cerberus put in me. If they doubted my combat ability why bother with all this protocol."

"We are following our orders human," Marrus, the stereotypical turian Spectre, says coolly with a faint snarl present on his clean green-grey plated face as he continues, "as should you. Can we move this along?"

Marrus opens the shuttle and everyone climbs aboard. Once everyone is seated, a salarian pilot takes the shuttle up and out of the open bay door. The pilot doesn't turn on the side monitors as Bau did on their ride to the Rannadrurn and the motion dampeners are active so the only way Jason can tell if they were descending was looking around the wall behind the co-pilot and through the cockpit. He sees a massive wall of grey, dark purple and black clouds swirling throughout the screen except in a single spot, where there is a massive crater.

As the shuttle passes through the atmosphere it jolts for a moment before stabilizing.

"What was that?" Nula asks from her seat behind Jason.

"Some kind of interference, it temporarily shut down our systems, we're stable now." The pilot responds.

"Not quite." ALI's voice says from Jason's helmet.

"ALI! Good to hear from you again!" Jason says with a smile.

"Thank you but there is a problem. I am currently using the QEC in your backpack rather than a tight beam connection, I cannot establish one. This means you are effectively cut off from the ship communications."

"We will be fine as long as we follow the Council's guidelines for dealing with a new species." Bau states reassuringly.

"Yes, and hope they don't damage the shuttle." Nula says worriedly.

"It's not like we would be stranded," Tali reassures, "ALI could always just inform the ship that the shuttle was damaged and we would need an evac."

"Normally that would be true, but one of the shackles that have been placed on my programing prevents me from interacting with anything other than Jason's suit." 

"So were stranded if the shuttle gets a chip, guess that means we better leave a team with the shuttle to make sure it doesn't get damaged by curious natives or wildlife." Agaric sighs as he leans forward.

"Negative, orders are we stick as a group, and we convince the local population to fight the Reapers or eliminate them once the threat has been established." Marrus states.

Jason and Agaric release simultaneous grumbles, which makes Tali giggle quietly to herself. After a few minutes pass the shuttle finally comes to a halt and the side opens. Jason stands, draws his custom Spectre sniper rifle, and leads out stepping down from the shuttle and into ankle deep marsh water. As he looks around he notices that they are in an extremely open chasm of some sorts, there is a door on a small shelf of dry land not far from where he is. He walks around the head of the shuttle and sees a caged walkway built into the cliff above. He follows it along the wall to find a faintly glowing green swirl on a cliff edge just below the height of the cage.

"What the hell is that?" Marrus asks as he walks up next to Jason, a Spectre assault rifle X in his hands.

"I don't know but…" Jason is interrupted as the light glows brighter, begins to fluctuate and make loud crackling noises. Everyone gets out of the shuttle and points their guns towards the light. Suddenly a figure flies through and falls into a deep part of the marsh, disappearing from view. After a moment a metal gate ejects from the stone in front of the portal just as the figure begins to climb from the water. It is a tall orange and red robot thing with a green glass faceplate; it has some sort of cannon on its right arm and a five fingered hand on its left, indicating human make. It is a little far to tell, but it is at least 6'3, like himself, or 6'0 at the least like Tali.

Jason couldn't tell where this mech came from, but it was obviously too advanced for a pre-spaceflight species to have made and it didn't match any of the mechs available in council space either. They all aim their guns at it as it approaches; it stops and quickly aims its arm cannon at them, placing its hand onto the cannon as if to steady it.

"Wait, it can't be…" Jason says as he slacks his rifle. Before he can continue he hears the crackling of welding from behind him. He looks around the small group behind him to see a collection of sparks flying from the top of the door. All but the Spectre's turn from the strange figure and look at the door. The Salarian pilot and Nula, who are at the back of the group and closest to it, begin to rush the door and attempt to open it before they all are closed off in the chasm, but are stopped as Vasir yells for them.

"Forget about it!" she yells, "You wouldn't make it, and even if you did, we don't need to be sandwiched in an inescapable chasm."

The two stop and return to their places behind the group and aim their pistols at the figure. Jason lowers his weapon before reaching his right arm out.

"Everybody lower your weapons."

Tali is the first to comply, followed by Agaric and Nula. After a moment the others do as well, though the Spectres, Marrus especially, keep a firm grip on theirs. The figure cautiously lowers its cannon after a moment as well.

"Can you understand me?" Jason asks.

"Of course it can't understand you; it's either a machine or a native…"

"Yes." A slightly husky female voice says, causing Marrus to jump.

"What are you then?" Vasir asks. Though the figure doesn't respond.

"You better answer her or I'll make you answer." Marrus says as he moves toward the figure, which lifts its arm cannon and aims at him.

"Whoa, stand down Marrus…" Jason says calmly as he moves forward and pulls Marrus back. Marrus snatches away and returns to the group, and Jason grabs his chin.

After a moment ALI interjects, "Allow me to ask a question Jason."

"Ok, ALI, go ahead." Jason says.

"Can you understand me?" she asks.

There is no response.

"Can you understand me now?"

"Yes." The figure says bluntly.

"What did you do ALI?" Jason asks.

"I simply changed the default language I was projecting from human to asari dialect then back to human."

Vasir begins to ask something but is interrupted as a loud booming begins to come from the cliff behind them. They turn just in time to see a large hulking beast jump from the cliff edge above.

"Move!" Jason yells as he turns and sprints straight ahead directly towards the figure, which has lifted its arm cannon once more, though is now aiming at the beast.

There is a loud crashing splash mixed with rending metal, and Jason turns to see the beast had landed directly on the shuttle, crushing it. The massive beast was easily three times as big as anyone present. It has no arms but huge back legs and a spiked tail. Its mouth is enormous and filled with razor sharp teeth which had a dark substance he hoped was oil leaking from between them. The horn just above a large glowing blue eye appeared even sharper than the teeth however and had red lightning bouncing around it. A thick series of metal tubing flowed in certain places on its body with slight notches in it showing eezo flowing within. This creature, whatever it was, had obviously been huskified but it seemed more agile than the husk he'd seen in his travels with Sam, perhaps because of being an animal but he had his doubts.

The beast lets out a guttural roar and looks around the marsh at the scattered group before charging the salarian pilot to the left who was cornered to the closest wall and was alone. The group and the figure fire at the beast, Jason and Nula throw simultaneous pulls in an attempt to stop it, but nothing works. The figures energy blast from its cannon leave small burns and everything else is stopped by a barrier.

"It's got heavy barriers!" Nula yells.

The Salarian attempts to run in the direction of Jason but the beast is too fast. The chasm is filled with a blood curdling scream as the creature's jaws clasp onto him at the waist. The beast shakes him violently but the salarian is too thin, the body can't take the momentum of the swings long and it rips from the waist and flies in the direction of Marrus, splattering green blood on the turian as the body strikes the wall next to him and falls into the water. The beast produces a low growl, the salarians legs caught between its teeth and leans back its head as the red lightning begins to focus onto the tip of its horn. As if it knows what is about to happen, the figure grabs and throws Jason up to a ledge nearby and jumps to the side.

Jason balances himself midair with biotics and watches as a dark red beam issues forth from the creatures horn as he lands. After it stops he sees that the spot in the wall it made contact with is heavily warped as twisted stone disintegrates or breaks off and falls into the small lake.

The figure looks up at Jason from below, with his shadow blocking the light reflecting off the visor he can make out a face inside.

"Keep its attention!" the human woman within orders.

"What's the plan?" he asks, but she doesn't answer. He holster's his rifle and draws his Spectre pistol.

"Everyone gather over here and fire!" Jason yells as he throws a warp and fires his pistol. The others move over to the walkable land below the ledge and open fire as well. Nula releases a warp that detonates Jason's warp which hadn't worn off yet, disorienting the beast.

The armored woman moves behind the creature and charges her arm cannon. After a quick moment and a large orange circle has formed in front of her cannon she grabs it and the light temporarily changes before a large missile come out the end. There is a large explosion but the missile does nothing physical, it does however nearly break its barrier. The beast looks back and with an angry grow swings its tail, releasing some of the spikes, one of which the grazes the woman's large shoulder pad. The force throws her back a couple of steps, and the beast turns preparing to grab her with its giant maw.

"Look out! Nula, warp!" Jason yells as he throws a warp himself. The warps strike mere moments from each other, causing yet another explosion. The woman moves away as the beast staggers forward. It recovers and turns again to the group, Jason glances to his left to see the woman lift her hand to the side of her helmet. The beast turns and leaps to the ledge directly next to Jason, the impact of the large creature forces him to crouch and place his hand on the ground for support. It lets out a low growl as it prepares to fire another warp blast.

"Jason!" he hears Tali scream from below. He jumps from the cliff over the pond just as the beam fires. The blast catches his foot, causing his barrier to disperse and his shields to break. He spins himself midair, and as he turns he throws a Power Singularity directly at the beast horn, followed by a Power Warp and another Power Singularity before splashing below the surface of the water.

_**A/N: caedeus-slayer, firstly great name for Lumihusks, I'm going to go with Litch though I got to figure out who would be the best to come up with the name from the current group. For 2 I don't know about including hunters stuff, as I said I need to wait and see if I add any more Metroid races into the lore of ME's past, to explain with as few spoilers as possible I'm already going to screw majorly with the Aedra and Daedra's histories for Skyrim, so I don't want to push it too much. Even without adding more than I planned I already feel I'd need to add an entire codex entry post ending just so some people could make sense of it all without me spendin even more time writing about it **____**. And no it's the Met-Luminoth and the ME-Ing, no disputing that, what I have planned the ME-Luminoth are as they are for a reason, and keeping both alive makes Jason too much like Samantha as the Commander Shepard when he isn't supposed to fully be. He has to fail in at the Rannoch "have your cake and eat it too" thing now so that later he can pull it off.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**YEAR UNKNOWN…TIME UNKNOWN…LOCATION UNKNOWN**

Samus is impressed by the display in front of her. The mysterious man released some sort of blue energy from his hand that struck directly on this mutated Alpha Grenchler's horn from the base where her cannon weakened the armor slightly. The first struck and grew into an enormous spot that resembled a black hole. It quickly exploded as the second hit in a black and blue misty explosion that tore the Alpha Grenchler's horn off and left blue embers burning on the now furious beast. The third did the same as the first. Now the miniature black hole lifts and twists the Grenchler slowly as large hunks of weakened stone are pulled from the wall the beast blasted. The stone pieces crash into it with extreme force, beating into it as some of the shaper pieces pierce its thick hide and lodge themselves there.

She looks away from the display and over at the group of aliens that accompanied the man to see that one of them, a female in a set of armor that appeared more cloths than actual armor with a purple hood, run to the water and jump in after the man. After a moment she hears an odd whooshing sound and turns to see that the black hole has closed and the fifty ton behemoth falls to the end of the ledge, riddled with dents and sharp pillars of stone, the force of the hole was even strong enough to rip off the Grenchlers tail, which even her super missile couldn't do. After a moment of inactivity from the beast she decides to scan it again to make sure that this mechanical monstrosity was defeated. After a brief moment once she drew closer to the ledge where its head was hanging down from, the scan finishes.

_All signs of energy from the mechanical Alpha Grenchler have ceased and the strange renewable organic shield produced by the beast is showing no signs of replenishing. Without further information of this world's technology, however, there is no way to tell for certain if it is truly nonfunctional._

She closes the scan and turns to see the man emerging from the water with the hooded girl. The girl is under his shoulder as if to hold him, but he is obviously carrying himself. One of the two plated, birdlike aliens and one of the female tentacle headed aliens approach him as the hooded girl sits him down onto a nearby stone that didn't impale the Grenchler. Then she lifts her arm as a hologram appears around it, she begins using her three fingers to press on pieces of the hologram and a screen projects in front of her as the other two begin speaking. The plated one's language sounds very reptilian, the language has an under/overtone that makes the voice produce the sounds of higher and lower voices just within notice of his regular tone. The tentacle woman's language is very peculiar; it comes across as a nearly musical sound even if the words she speaks are not song worthy in the least. After a moment of them speaking their respective languages to him he speaks up.

"I'll be fine, don't worry so much." He says with a carefree laugh.

The hooded girl says something with an angry sounding tone. Her language is yet again different from the other aliens in the man's group, which surprises Samus as she assumed that the girl was simply the same species as the plate one judging by the similar legs and the three fingers on each hand. Her language seems very human-like, her suit the only thing interfering with the tone of the words as the mouthpiece flickers with her voice.

"It's better than you divin into a lake tryin to save me when you can't even swim. What would I do if you got a suit rupture trying to save me, my deeliah?"

She yells at him, and Samus can hear the sound of tears welling in her voice. Once she finishes she turns from him and crosses her arms and mutters something under her breath as she cries.

"Hey…" the man says softly as he gets up and pulls her in for a gentle hug, "I'm sorry. I know I keep takin these risks when things get tough, and you're tired of me doin it. I just…can't help it, everything else is always so much more important than I am."

Samus can see the girls grip on the man's hands around her waist tighten as she says something lowly, then the man responds "I'll try to hold back more from now on…for you." She turns within his embrace, facing him with her glowing eyes. She says something, to which he sighs. "Yeah, I know things look bad now, but we'll find a way to get a message through to the Rannadrurn before I run out of eezo. How many of those things Dr. Chakwas made do you have on you?"

The girl reaches into a pocket and removes a large syringe-like contraption as she says something to the man.

"See, we got enough to buy another week if everything goes smoothly."

She says something that must have been a frustrated retort because he simply responds by hugging her and moving his head to where her ear would be, likely whispering something to her.

He releases his embrace, trailing his hands to her three fingered ones. He holds her hands for a moment, and she sighs before nodding to him.

Now he turns and approaches Samus, stopping in front of her.

"Hey thanks for the help, Miss…?" he reaches out a hand, first his right before quickly switching to his left with a short chuckle as he waits for a handshake and her name.

"Samus, Samus Aran." She answers as she returns the handshake.

"Well Miss Aran we would have never got its barrier down if not for that missile you shot." he says though the way he referred to a shield as a barrier seemed as if they weren't the same thing to him, puzzling her.

He must have caught this because then he asked, "You do know what a barrier is right?"

"No." she responds honestly.

"What about biotics?"

"If that is what you call your energy manipulation power this is the first time I've seen it, but I have seen other species manipulate energy better, such as the Chozo and the Luminoth."

The aliens all make comments in their particular languages, including the amphibious looking one in the black and yellow armor's yeaning and clicking.

"Wait, where are you from? I've never heard of any species called the Chozo and the Luminoth?"

"Well I was born on the mining planet K-2L until pirates raided the planet, killing everyone but me. After I was orphaned I was raised by the Chozo on the planet of Zebes." She bluntly responds.

"K-2L? Zebes?" the man says confused.

"No planets by those names exist on any star maps." The monotone female voice from earlier says from his suit.

"They may only exist in my dimension beyond the portal." She says as she motions to the place she fell from earlier.

There is silence for a moment until the amphibious looking alien chitters towards the man.

"I know, Bau, but what reason would she have to lie?"

He chitters a response.

"Come on, Sovereign gave us this huge spill that we would never understand their motives on Virmire. I doubt it would be as simple as some kind of inter-dimensional super-beast they don't think we can beat."

The younger birdman says something sounding almost sarcastic followed by a chuckled response from the hooded girl. The heavily armored tentacle headed woman tries to ask something directly to Samus, but she doesn't answer.

"That's right you can't understand them," he raises his arm and a similar hologram to the hooded girls from earlier appears around his arm, "Your suit can receive software data can't it?"

She nods and he presses some notches in the hologram, waves his hand in her direction, then lowers it again as a small screen appears just above his arm. Her suit's HUD alerts her of the upload and after a moment it is complete.

"Ok, that should do it, Tela, go ahead and ask her what you wanted." He says as the hologram fades and he motions to Samus.

"…Why are you here?" she asks now speaking English, the program even makes her lips appear to synch with words as well, "Your dimension obviously has better technology than ours. I mean earlier your primary fire went right through that things barrier, even if its armor was too tough to get through alone."

"The caretakers of Aether, the Luminoth, have just come out of hiding and survived a devastating war with a race called the Ing when creatures of a similar make as this one," she stops and points to the mechanical Alpha Grenchler with her thumb, "began to appear. Their sentinel, U-Mos, suspected they were looking for something in this area, the Torvus Bog, and asked me to investigate. As I was scanning the other end of the portal I was forced though by something."

The man grabs the chin of his helmet. "They are huskifying the local life forms and deliberately sending them through these unknown portals against an unknown. What could the Reapers want from another dimension?" he asks himself.

"Reapers?" she inquires.

He activates his hologram once more and after a moment a large screen appears. He waves his hand, flipping the screen in her direction. On it is a detailed photo of a large dreadnought shaped like a cuttlefish with red lightning bouncing around it as it begins to clasp its large forelegs to the tip of a structure. Under the photo is a long space of text.

"Here is our codex's entry on them, I also added a few personal notes at the bottom, but you can disregard most of that."

Rather than read the text she places her hand just above the screen and some sparks ensue as her Vera Suit downloads the codex to her Logbook. The aliens all jump back in surprise but the man is unusually calm, or perhaps oblivious, she can't see his face to tell for his helmet. Once the download is complete she makes her way through the group and towards the door to this Aether's Ruined Alcove.

"There's no time for me to read up on it now. There were still some…husks…beyond the portal and I have to get back just in case they attack the Great Temple, and I still need to find what they are looking for." She says as she stops to scan the door.

"Mind if we tag along with you then?" the man asks, causing her to stay her hand from her helm.

"Wha…No! We have our own mission to complete." The older birdman the man referred to as Marrus says the voice effect still present even though now he was understandable.

"Completing mission problematic, the atmosphere is preventing contact to the Rannadrurn for extraction. With Captain Shepard being our best way to combat the more dangerous husks on this planet not having a way to refill his eezo…" the amphibian begins.

"We'll make it Jondum." Shepard interrupts the amphibian, "We are going to move ahead in the mission, Marrus. With Samus, if she will allow us."

Samus turns and looks up, seeing that the sky is in a similar state as Aether was before Dark Aether was destroyed. She looks down at the group, unsure as to what she should do.

After a moment she concedes, "I don't think following me is a good idea, but since you know of the creators of these things perhaps you can speak to U-Mos and he can give me more direction for the mission. Once I finish my mission the Luminoth may help you rebuild your ship and you can leave."

Marrus begins to say something but she turns and scans the door before he can say anything.

_This door is made of thick steel with intricate circuitry that is slightly outdated by current standards for this dimension. It has been welded shut from the other side preventing any interactions from opening the door normally. The door is vulnerable to the heat level of the Sunburst attack._

She checks her missile count, and she only has five missiles remaining, and she immediately regrets not restocking her ammo on her ship before returning to U-Mos.

"Can you all step back please, and don't look directly at the door for a moment unless you have a protected visor."

The group steps back and she switches to and charges her light beam, initiating a missile once it is fully charged. A large, slow ball of light approaches the door and she turns to make sure no one is looking against her suggestion. Everyone, even the hooded girl, who could look if she pleased with her tinted visor, and Marrus, who seemed the type to ignore anyone not in the chain of command, had followed her suggestion and turned away. After a short moment the Sunburst contacts the door and a large flash illuminates the chasm, and for a split second a figure appears on the ledge next to the dead Grenchler, staring at her with burning red eyes before it disappears as if it was an illusion.

"Wow…" she hears Shepard say.

"There's nothing left." The lighter armored tentacle girl states astonished.

Samus turns to see that the door is gone; the only thing remaining was a little molten metal from the doors frame.

"So, how are we going to get to your dimension heading this way anyway?" Tela asks as Samus leads the group through the opening.

"So far all the openings on my Aether have been in similar places as the ones that I used to get to the Ing home world of Dark Aether." she began, "I'm going to cross reference maps of Aether to find where the nearest portal is."

"Wait, so when you said the Luminoth just survived a devastating war with the Ing…does that mean you single handedly defeated an entire planets army?!" the younger birdlike alien asks.

"Not exactly," she said, "I defeated their emperor and took their planets energy, leading to the planet exploding."

"You blew up a planet?!" the lightly armored blue girl asks with an amazed tone.

"Not exactly, I simply did my mission and recovered Aether's planetary energy, which lead to the planet exploding in its own dimension."

"Man…She might give Wrex a run for his money when it comes to stories, right Tali?" Shepard says with a laugh.

"Better not let him hear you say that," the hooded girl answers giggling, "Wrex might go blow up two planets just to make sure he has a better story."

"He did blow up that mercenary infested space station that time. That does count for something, maybe he won't have to." Shepard says.

Samus can't help but crack a small smile as she is tempted to bring up her stint on Zebes with the space pirates years ago.

Reaching the end of the path she stops at the door there, which has a green hologram in the center, and scans it.

_Manual interface required._

The odd shape of the door control confuses Samus which Shepard must pick up on and he shows her how to open it.

They pass through the doorway onto a metal bridge; she turns to her left and sees a portal glowing on the cliff edge that would normally lead to the power station on Aether. It is a purple portal, which causes her to tense.

"Will that get us to your Aether?" Shepard asks.

She shakes her head, "I don't think so. Its coloring suggests that it is a portal to this Aether's dark twin. If that is true we need to avoid it. The creatures within are likely evil incarnate compared to here."

"Kinda hard to imagine something worse than the Reapers, but I'll take your word for it." Shepard laughs.

There are two directions they can go from here, so Samus decides to pulls up her maps, the first coming up is a map her suit created of the short path they have walked. She switches the map to that of the Torvus Bog and scans for the possible places. The only one that she can see leads to a portal that requires morph ball transformation to escape its destination. She enlarges the map and moves it to the Temple Grounds area. She immediately finds a possible portal just inside the path to the temple from Torvus, but she quickly realizes a problem with its location.

She turns, "The nearest portal that I can place has an obstacle: It is across this lake and heading towards what is most likely the stronghold of the ones making the husks."

There is a momentary silence from the group that is extended as everyone notices something. They hear no signs of life as they did back in the alcove. They stay there in complete silence until there is a sudden metal clinking noise coming from the tunnel behind them. The group draws their weapons and aims down the tunnel. They await the first sign of something to come around the curve in the path beyond. There is nothing for what feels like an eternity.

Suddenly there is a Luminoth husk on the wall at the turn that lets out an airy scream as it launches towards Marrus, who was crouched closest to the door. The creature is stopped as Marrus, unflinching, opens fire with his rifle releasing a barrage of bullets upon the Luminoth Husk. Unable to correct its course in midair it's stricken to the ground at the edge of the doorway. It lets out an oil choked hiss and begins to glow brightly.

"Get back!" Samus yells but she is too late, the Luminoth explodes, covering the group in a blue mist that lifts them from the ground. The force of the explosion throws the now drifting group directly at the purple portal but something lifts Samus above the others. She watches as they all are quickly engulfed by the black abyss of the portal, and then she looks around to find what stopped her. She looks up to the edge of the cliff that surrounded the marsh to see a Luminoth Husk, but rather than blue, this one glow a bright red, it's for appearing cracked as if it is fit to bursting. Its fiery eyes gaze upon her as it holds her suspended in midair with its hand enveloped in a similar energy as the one Shepard had used earlier.

"You are strong." it says in a deep, dark, monotone voice with a low reverberation that would normally inspire fear or at least chills in other people, "Humans are a resilient species even in other galaxies."

"Who are you!" she demands.

"I am the Messiah, coming to bring order upon the chaos; peace to the war that is organic life." the husk says, "You possess the power necessary to bring a new life into the cycle, more fuel for our grand purpose, to save you all..." He lifts his other hand, and a dark violet and blue ash cloud crawls across from it, flowing disjointedly through the air between them before engulfing her. Her vision is blocked by the mist and her HUD shows signs that it is tearing away some of her equipment.

"You may prove to be as troubling as Shepard…so you must die."

The dark matter comes off of her as there is a sudden increase in pressure on her suit; she lets out a pained scream as the invisible force begins to crush her. Her suit begins to show warnings across her screen of her life signs weakening as her energy drains. She grows limp and begins to lose consciousness, but not before she sees the figure grow distant as she is thrown into the portal behind her.

"We are your salvation through destruction." She hears just before she is enveloped in total darkness.

_**A/N: caedeus-slayer: As you probably read, it's not exactly the Grapple Guardian, simply a ME-Alpha Grenchler huskified. I figured as much as we see in Echoes we likely only see bits and pieces of Aether, so I'm factoring in a full ecosystem, meaning more than just one Alpha out there. Also as you can see, I took Samus's stuff just like she always has happen in the games, so prepare for some new Guardians. I just have to figure out which equipment the Reapers would find most valuable, likely just the three blasters, the space jump boots, spider ball, and maybe the super missile and/or bomb for a little filler, lest there's something you think is a better idea, it's been a while since I've played Echoes so I can't remember if there were any other equipment items that Samus had by the end (excluding the light suit, that's staying with U-Mos for the entire story since Samus would be even more OP than normal with it) that the Reapers may find useful, and by useful I mean things they can't just make, meaning the dark and echo visors are out since they pretty much equal heat vision and echolocation stuff they could develop. Finally don't worry, I wasn't planning on any of the current ME races on being equal to the Federation. That would be ludicrous. How worried do you think the Federation would be about Indoctrination though? I was originally thinking they would just hire Samus with an extended contract on her current Aether job to stop the Reapers before they get a foothold in the Metroid World but if you think they would actually send a team to investigate I may have them appear after all.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**CE 2183…1900 hours…August 19…?Torvus Bog?, Dark Aether**

Jason could see Samus get enveloped in a biotic field and lifted above him and the others as they fly into the deep purple portal. They zoom through the dark clouds and Jason finds breathing difficult, feeling like he is being stretched and his lungs were pencil thin. Suddenly things return to normal speed and his breathing returns to normal as they are shot out the other end of the portal.

The eezo splattered on them by the exploding husk must have worn off because rather than continue to float they all fall from the edge of the short cliff below. Jason expects to crash into water but instead lands directly on his stomach on loose sandy ground. There is a collective groan from everyone as he lifts himself slowly to a sitting position and looks around; it is too dark in the cave they appear to be in so he activates his night vision in his helmet. Tali is the closest to him followed by Agaric next to her, then Nula, Bau and Vasir, and lastly Marrus.

"Is everyone all right?" he grunts as he lifts himself to his feet, holsters his sniper rifle, and moves over to help Tali up.

"I don't see that Samus woman…" Tali begins as he pulls her up to him.

Suddenly there is loud crack similar to the sound of the Conduit on Ilos followed by a boom as Samus hits the ground just next to Agaric, missing the turian by mere inches. She lays there motionless in the shadows, and unlike the armor of their dimension her armor wasn't flexible enough to show if she was breathing. Jason moves to her after getting Tali to her feet, but he finds it hard to move in the sand.

"I have her Jason." Agaric says as he taps his Kuwashii Visor.

After a moment of silence and Agaric attempting to examine Samus he turns, "I think she's breathing, but it's hard to tell, she might be out for a while."

"Can you carry her?" Jason asks as he looks around for an exit. He hears Agaric grunting for a moment.

Agaric heaves for a moment before speaking, "She's too heavy, kind of regretting leaving Sakkara behind, she could probably lift her with no trouble."

Jason spots an incline leading out of the sand to his left and moves towards it, "Tela, use biotics to get her up this ledge so we can see if we can get her conscious."

"I got it Shepard." Vasir answers, Jason can hear the familiar warble of dark energy from behind him as his foot hits the pure stone.

The cave is suddenly filled with some odd sound that comes from somewhere behind him. He quickly turns and looks around seeing nothing at first. Then after a moment something that resembles purple ash begins emerging from holes in the stone, forming into two distinct groups on the surface of the sand before gathering into two identical figures. The creatures were unlike anything Jason had ever encountered. They appear completely solid now, the skin seeming as deep purple armor now rather than ash. They have four long legs, each have no toes and appeared more like razor sharp spears than limbs. Were a head would go on any other creature it lead to a divot. Within it there are a collection of red and yellow lights that are rapidly changing giving the colors a flowing effect within. Just behind the divot was a flowing trail of short tentacles leading from the base of the creatures' divot to just before their mid-back.

One of the creatures roars even though it has no visible mouth and charges towards Nula, running on top of the sand rather than sinking into it. After it closes the distance it swings a foreleg towards her. It stops mere inches from her throat as Nula uses biotics to hold it off.

The creature begins to bear down on Nula as the other lets loose a roar of its own, and begins to move towards Tela Vasir bypassing Marrus and Agaric. By now everyone has drawn their own weapons as Jason begins to yell orders.

"Tali, Marrus, cover Vasir! Agaric and Bau, take care of the one attacking Nula! I'm heading up to help get Samus up!"

He turns and runs up the incline, turning the corner and approaching the cliff ledge where Vasir is guiding Samus. He looks down to see Samus half way to the ledge, she is in a steady hover as Vasir is holding off a creature as well as holding up Samus. Suddenly the creature on Vasir is flung to the left as Tali's shotgun hits it directly in the side. Vasir turns her attention back to Samus as Marrus passes her and begins to give her covering fire with his assault rifle. Jason focuses on Samus and begins to assist Vasir in lifting her. In his peripheral vision he sees Agaric shoot out of the sand and launch himself towards the creature attacking Nula using his suits propulsion packs. Before he makes contact it scatters into its ash form and flutters around the room. The cave echoes with gunfire and the sound and lights of a biotic blast or tech power missing contact and hitting the cave wall. Finally the still unconscious Samus makes it to the cliff, where Jason and Vasir set her easily onto the stone.

Jason then draws his rifle and looks for a target, both creatures are fluttering around the cave, Jason takes aim at the farthest one but quickly notices there is no HUD present on his screen.

ALI, where's my HUD?" he lets off a shot waiting for a response, "ALI!"

There still is no answer.

The creatures float back unfazed by the shots fired at them back to the rear of the cave, forming up again to their solid forms. Jason launches an Incinerate at the one on the right just as Bau does the same. The creature dodges to its left avoiding Bau's Incinerate but is struck by Jason's blast. It releases a loud shriek as it burns. Before it returns to ash form, however, Marrus launches a Carnage blast from his rifle. It contacts and activates a fire Tech explosion, enveloping the one it struck and half of the one next to it. Both creatures shriek in pain as the struck creature burns into nothingness. The second quickly turns to its ash form and escapes through the tunnel from which it came.

All falls silent.

"Everybody good?" Jason nearly whispers from the edge of the cliff.

"I think so, just shaken. What were those things?" Nula asks.

"Walking contradictions by the looks of it." he laughs, "I mean how did we just burn ash monsters?"

"Unlikely to have been actual ash," Bau says, "it was likely a collection of insects working with hive mind intelligence, similar to Rachni but on a smaller scale…or larger depending on your perception."

Jason sighs, "Regardless, while it's clear I want everyone to get up here."

Once everyone has gathered next to him they all let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly Samus lets out a gasp that startles the group followed by a groan from the woman.

"Bau check on her." Jason orders calmly as he helps Samus into a sitting position.

Bau activates his Omni-tool and begins to scan her, "Internal vitals show signs of stress bordering on failure, but…this is intriguing…no external injuries, she has taken the damage of her suit internally."

"Well I'd say impossible if we didn't already know she's not exactly from our home." Jason laughs, "Though that design choice seems…I don't know…impractical."

"No…signs of symbiotic relationship. Armor is still armor, just reflects damage onto user by thresholds when energy runs low. Also subject Samus not entirely human, DNA shows she is human mixed with…something else, extraordinary durability, even more so than average krogan, perhaps even Warlord class."

"That may be the Chozo DNA, but we don't have time for this." Samus says irritably, "We've been forced into a Dark Aether; we need to move before whatever passes for the Ing here arrives."

"Well if they're anything like those things we just fought I agree." He reaches for her hand and pulls her to her feet.

"You all fought something from here?" Samus asks, her voice sounding almost grave, "Did it appear at all puddle like when it arrived, and did any get on any of you?"

"I guess they were ashy puddles before they turned into some sort of buggy things with dreads." Jason responds, "I don't think they left anything behind."

Samus sighs, and then looks around the cavern, "Those were likely the Ing of this Dark Aether, and hopefully they are incapable of possession unlike the Ing I faced. This is strange, compared to my Dark Aether this planet is an extreme contrast to its twin…and the fact that we're all still alive is a good sign."

Samus moves to a tunnel in what would have been the direction they were originally heading and everyone funnels in behind her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Marrus asks sternly.

"It isn't an insult of any of your abilities," Samus says, Jason can make out a bright light in the distance at the end of the tunnel, "The Dark Aether I knew before had a deadly atmosphere. It didn't matter where you were, be it outside or underground the very air would consume you."

"Really regretting not bringing Sakkara…" Agaric trails.

"I agree, Agaric. If this Dark Aether turns out even half as dangerous as the one Miss Aran describes a krogan would be extremely useful." Nula states.

"Don't worry so much Nula," Jason reassures, "we can do this, as long as we stick together."

The tunnel opens up and the group spreads out on his order to secure the dead end. This cavern has a sort of sun roof with a platform of sorts in the center. The sun breaking from the opening in the roof of the stone cavern is bright enough to illuminate the entire cave slightly, and the ground seems to steam where the light lands directly.

Jason looks around, watching the others as he follows Tali to the platform. Marrus is having Agaric plant small explosives in the various mini-tunnels that dot the cave. Nula and Tela are examining a large machine in the back of the cave wall, which has cables that lead to the platform. Samus simply waits at the entrance of the current cave, her arm cannon aimed out into the darkness. Bau seems to be examining the pillar of light for some reason.

"This thing must be ancient…" he hears Tali say almost to herself.

He looks back to her to find her scanning the platform with her Omni-tool.

"This appears to be a primitive mass effect elevator, the machine over there pumps just enough eezo into the platform to allow the platform to lift, and then a VI steers it to a pre programmed destination. And…that's strange…"

"This is…problematic." Bau says, from behind them, causing Tali to stop.

"What is it Bau?" Jason asks.

The salarian points to the pillar and then moves his hand which causes Jason to notice a darker spot of stone in the floor.

"Stone shows signs of burning along set path of day cycles. This indicates lowered strength for this planet's protective magnetosphere, sunlight highly radioactive. Direct sunlight will cook suit shields and continuous exposure will kill, Miss Aran especially vulnerable because of her relationship with her armor and lack of kinetic shielding."

"We may not have to deal with the sun," Tali says, "this elevator has a built in shielding system, the power it output's was odd at first, but now it makes sense. We should be able to continue on using this."

"That is if the destination is properly shaded…" Nula says worriedly as she approaches with the others.

There is a faint echo from within the tunnel of a collection of Ing roaring.

"Guess we gotta take our chances, everyone onto the platform."

**YEAR UNKNOWN…TIME UNKNOWN…LOCATION UNKNOWN**

This elevator seems to be extremely low tech compared to the technology she is used to. Rather than the elevator rapidly taking them to what passes for the Temple Grounds on this Dark Aether it flies there lazily by comparison. She looks out at the horizon, the planet surface seems bare…dead. No plants grow on the surface where the brutal sunshine bares on nearly black stones across the planet, and the surface over what passes for the Bog here is mostly caverns and a few dark chasms so deep the darkness shrouds their depths. The one thing on the horizon she can see that adds to the desolate landscape is a carved stone structure in the distance, standing precisely where the Torvus temple would be.

The sky she can see beyond the warbling shielding of the lift seems just as much turmoil by the dimensional rifts as the its twin, even with there being no clouds to swirl ominously above them.

Since they are moving along so slowly she decides now is a good time to inform the others of their new problem, and ask about these Reapers in better detail, more specifically why this "Messiah" mentioned him by name before throwing her through the Dark Aether portal.

"I have to tell you something, Shepard." Samus says to the human.

He doesn't turn from his position at the edge of the platform with Tali just in front of him in his arms. The pair appears to be watching the horizon, though she can't see why.

"Whatcha need Samus?" he asks.

"Before we ended up here, I was grabbed by a red Luminoth husk, and it spoke to me…"

At this he turns, and Samus can make out a serious look in his deep blue eyes behind his visor, "Husks aren't normally red, and they definitely don't speak. What did it say?"

"It said its name was Messiah. It took some of my equipment, more specifically, my Light beam…meaning I we will not be able to get through any unstable portals to my Aether."

Samus can almost feel the cold mood fall over the group at this.

"…Well…what are the odds of a stable portal without the need for your beam being present?" Jason asks.

"It is possible, but as for how long before we find one I can't say." She answers, "Regardless, the creature mentioned you by name."

"Me?" Shepard responds almost surprised.

"Just before it attempted to crush me with its powers, it said I may be as troubling as Shepard."

He sighs, "Good, they may not register me as a threat yet. It was likely speakin of my sister. Her actions for the better part of the last year ended with the death of one of them, somethin they may not be used to. I am more interested that a Reaper was speaking to you through one of those Litch lookin husks. Sovereign never did that to any of the husks we ran into."

"Likely a connection between time of experimentation and host species time in huskification," Jondum says as he moves next to Samus, "human husks recent, STG data of our Aether showed Reaper signal present for at least forty years, though likely longer."

"The real question is how Reaper tech ended up on Aether in the first place," Tela states, "and then you have the rifts…"

"The more we discuss this, the more questions we have than answers, our best course of action is to quickly find a portal to Samus Aran's Aether and hope her Luminoth are helpful and can get us a new shuttle. Then we can get back to the Rannadrurn, bomb the planet and be done with this mission. Ing, Luminoth, and Reapers be damned." Marrus interrupts.

"U-Mos will help, so long as the other Luminoth are not endangered in the process. So I suggest you calm your attitude." She states coolly.

Marrus lets forth a growl.

"Stand down, Marrus." Shepard orders rather firmly, "I agree that we should get to this U-Mos and back to the Rannadrurn, but the Reapers know about them now. If we simply bomb Aether and move on the Reapers may find a way to move into Samus's dimension. If any of the technology from there is even remotely as advanced as her suit we would be doomed if they can indoctrinate anyone there."

"Indoctrinate?" Samus finds herself asking.

"It's in the codex Jason let you download," Agaric says to her, "but the short answer is they emit sounds and vibrations that brainwash anyone within contact."

"No matter how strong your will, you are eventually broken. You become a slave, driven to fulfill any purpose the Reapers have for you, and there is no known cure for prolonged exposure." Nula adds.

Samus turns, watching as the elevator begins to slide up into carved hole in the bottom of a cliff ledge. As it settles she sees a shaded pathway through the partially shaded canyon beyond.

"How long does it take to take effect?" She asks as they move forward, carefully staying within the shadows as they go.

"Depends on subject," Bau says, "notes suggest it can take just a few hours, but host becomes less stable the more control is exerted."

The group turns a corner, and approaches a circular opening in the canyon that allows light to fall along the entire path, blocking their path in the direction to the temple of this Aether.

"Looks like a dead end till nightfall." Agaric states.

"Maybe not, there's a door over there." Jason says as he approaches and opens a door in a shaded tunnel.

It slides open to reveal a clouded green portal.

_**A/N: caedeus-slayer I read the Wiki about Aurora Units and given enough time I believe a Reaper could indoctrinate one. I understand that they are based on Mother Brain, but their power doesn't factor in when it comes to indoctrination, it is their exposure time. The fact that they are organic intelligences is what makes them vulnerable. If they were purely synthetic they may have been immune, because the Reapers lack the technical capabilities to hack most things in the Metroid dimension without great difficulty. Otherwise if they kill one and the machinery is left behind, or worse recycled the pieces of one into a new unit or an indoctrinated person placed a piece of a Reaper near one indoctrination is inevitable. The fact that they are all linked means that the Reapers could, in theory, overthrow the entire Federation by successfully and/or covertly indoctrinating a single unit. Regardless, the Ing will make a bigger impact for this than what they had, I just had to have them enter in a way that was familiar, and I hope everyone likes the way I made this Dark Aether.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**CC 2077…2200 hours…Aug, 20…Luminoth Great Temple, Aether**

Samus moves through the crowd of Luminoth, their moth-like faces now holding something similar to worry mixed with a little interest of these new faces she has with her. She stops at the entrance to the elevator to U-Mos's chamber and turns to the others. She can't help but smile a little looking at Tali, the girl having taken it upon herself to tinker with one of the two Harmony-Class Drones they had to pass on their way to this camber.

Even with the girl being new to her dimensions technology, and not being much younger than herself, Tali was able to disable the drone's kinetic blasters with relative ease. It still struggled to "clean" them with the energy beams, unfazed by whatever she had done with the thing they referred to as an Omni-tool. Rather than allow her to destroy it as she did the first, Tali insisted that she be given a piece of the local technology to experiment on so that she could learn how it operated. She began to explain that she needn't bother, but the pleading look Tali gave with her luminous eyes behind her violet visor stayed her tongue.

Once it was established that the beams weren't strong enough to overwhelm what Shepard called his biotic amp or pierce his armor, she practically forced her Captain to drag the little drone to the chamber with the Luminoth as it struggled violently to get free of him. After they were calmed from their initial surprise of the situation one of the kindly keepers of this planet came to the drone and deactivated its beams with a simple wave of the hand, astounding the entire group but none more so than the young technician.

"I'm heading down here to speak with the leader of this Aether, U-Mos. I need to see if he can help track down my equipment and if I can convince him to help you find a way off your Aether." She says to them, "The Luminoth here will find most of you a place to sleep. Shepard, you need to come with me so that you can explain the threat these "Litches" pose to Aether…perhaps even more importantly the Reapers themselves."

"Gotcha," he says happily. He trails his hand along Tali's arm as he passes the girl to stand next to her, "I got hours of energy left, and this is important so I'm ready to explain everythin."

She nods in response, and then turns in unison with Shepard to the elevator. Once inside the shaft Shepard begins to speak with her.

"So…you mentioned you were taken in by these Chozo. You still have family on Zebes?" he asks obviously trying to spark a random conversation as the elevator begins to rise.

"I had none to begin with. As I also said, I was the only survivor of the raid on my home of K-2L."

"No, I mean did you find any on Zebes, not blood relatives. I don't any of those either."

"You have a sister, you mentioned her already."

"She's not really a blood relative either; I just took her and my other sister Rebecka in. Raisin them…it taught me that your family is whoever you can trust your life to, and whoever can say the same about you."

"Hmph." She grunts, "Sounds close to the philosophy a friend of mine taught me."

The elevator platform stops and Samus begins to walk down the path to U-Mos's chamber.

"Sounds like a smart friend." He says haughtily followed by a short chuckle.

Passing through the energy door she spies U-Mos staring up at the Light of Aether, his back to them as the small swarm of moths that always accompanies him flutters about his form. She hears Shepard make a sound of awe behind her as they move further in. She gathers he is marveling the open vista of the room and the small sun like light that hovers just over the canopy of the ceiling and the energy controller that maintains it.

"So you return Samus Aran, with guests from another plane." U-Mos states as he turns to the pair. He bows to them and Samus returns it with a nod, Shepard following suit.

Just before Samus begins to speak U-Mos raises his three fingered hand to stop her.

"I know that the possessed ones from beyond the tear have taken your weapons. I have seen them in the Agon Wastes; they are currently experimenting on the portal there using the light beam." His strange voice gains a grave tone, "They also torture the wildlife there, capturing some and impaling them on strange spikes as well as simply taking them beyond the stable portals. Worse so is that I have seen Ing among them, as well as what appear to be Luminoth."

"I can explain that." Shepard interjects gravely. He then begins explaining the Reapers and indoctrination to U-Mos for the next few hours.

**Timestamp unknown…Great Temple, Light Aether**

Jason lets out a great yawn as he follows the Luminoth guide, he has no idea what time it is but he can tell that it's been long enough to make him tired.

"That pretty much means it's around three or so in the morning back home." He mumbles to himself.

Back home…Thinking on it in this momentary rest they were allowed from the overarching Reaper conflict this whole situation is both amazing and terrifying. On the one hand they are witnessing something that borders on the impossible and are seeing things some back home could only dream of, allying with a species in another plane of existence. On the other he wondered on what caused this in the first place. What's to stop it from happening somewhere in the vastness of the universe and…

"Here is yours and the technician's space." The Luminoth states politely interrupting his train of thought as it waves its hand gracefully towards a stone room next to it. There is a faint light flickering from within the space and he can fear the faint buzzing of an Omni-tool at work.

"Thank you." He says with a nod to the Luminoth who bows to him before passing past.

He turns into the room to find Tali still wide awake, sitting on the makeshift bed facing the left wall examining the strange maintenance drone. She skillfully removes pieces from it carefully and scans them before replacing them and moving to another section of the golden, static emitting sphere.

He leans on the doorway with his shoulder as he stands there silent, smiling to himself as he watches his love work with her oblivious to his presence. Her intense study of the machine is broken as she instinctually lifts her hand to the front of her visors mouth and lets forth a light yawn. Letting forth a soft sigh she presses a few keys on her Omni-tool and proceeds to deactivate the drone, the static within slowly dying as she places it on a stone shelf next to the head of the bed.

She turns herself on the bed to face him and lets forth a gasp as she sees him, "Keelah, Jason, you scared me! How long were you standing there?"

"Not too long," He answers as he moves to the bed. "just enough to watch you for a moment."

"Well next time make some noise first." she sighs as he settles onto the bed.

"I doubt you would have heard me, you were engrossed with that drone." he laughs.

He turns onto his side as she does the same to face him.

"You were in there with the two of them for quite a while; did they agree to help us?"

Jason stared into her luminous eyes for a moment before answering solemnly, "The Luminoth will provide assistance, but at the moment we have no way home."

"Wh…" She begins, but he stops her.

"The Litches have taken full control of most of the areas surrounding this temple and have any stable portals under heavy guard. They are moving the smaller dimensional portal generation machines to the temples. The only one they can't move is the prototype in a place called the Agon wastes."

"Then we use that one, and then we travel back to that bog on foot."

"The path would require us passing by the Litch Sanctum as we've labeled it. Neither we nor the Luminoth have the manpower for that kind of plan. Besides, the Reapers are experimentin with it…it can't actually get us home."

"Well we have to do something," she says worriedly, "we don't have forever to get you back to the ship."

"We've got a plan," he states "it's just…."

"That doesn't sound good." She says in response to his silence

"Samus is going to inform her Federation government of the Reapers. Tomorrow we are heading to a communications array and she is going to forward everything we got on the Reapers to 'em and ask for some reinforcements of some kind."

"So what is this plan?"

"The plan is that after we do that we are headed to the Wastes to try and take down the Litch that's hold up there with the Light Beam. Then after we obtain it we're heading to the portal generator…"

Tali lets out another yawn and her eyes show they are becoming heavy for her. He pulls her closer to him before saying softly, "I'll finish explaining in the morning, for now let's gets some sleep."

She nods, then turns from him and slides closer as she tries to situate herself comfortably. Gently lowering himself to the bed on his side and sliding his arm around his loves waist he allows himself to drift off to sleep.

**CC 2077…0700 hours…Aug, 20…Agon Wastes, Aether**

Samus had decided to head forward alone. She'd move faster on her own, and the others were too vulnerable to injury with their low grade armor versus any remaining pirate troopers in the area. Especially considering some Luminoth reported a possible drop ship sighting.

She had sent the data on the Reapers to the Federation using the array the marines she was originally sent to find had established. They had forwarded the payment for the completed mission but no promise was made as to them reviewing anything. Now she was heading to the temple to confront the indoctrinated Luminoth Captain that U-Mos said held the Light Beam.

The Wastes were as brutal as ever, the newly restored Light not having been returned nearly long enough to return even a part of the desert to the beautiful plains mentioned in the ancient Luminoth lore she acquired here. The Litch presence wasn't helping, with some areas appearing as being eerily empty and others turned into places dedicated to impaled wildlife.

She was now in one such area, passing by the corpse of a partially mechanized Sandigger worm. The creature had obviously been secured with telekinesis as it was speared into the mouth by this Dragon's Tooth device that Shepard explained would eventually turn it into a new type of husk. She notices the corpses of a few Litches nearby as well as some minor exterior damage to the worm's carapace. She allowed herself a small smirk as she moves onward, glad that the creatures weren't making it easy for these invaders.

After climbing up some of the stones she begins to pass the path across from the entrance of the pirate fortress when she begins to hear explosions from beyond causing her to turn towards the fortress. She can faintly make out the roars of Space Pirates and screeches of Litches.

"_That explains the lack of any Litches so far. Guess it was a space pirate drop ship after all."_

She turns around again and moves on towards the temple entrance. As she closes in on the door however the sounds of combat seem to increase. Increasing her speed she moves through the final tunnel. As the door opens the first thing she sees is a Luminoth crawling towards her, its legs covered in blue embers. Looking up she finds Vasir walking towards it almost seductively, violet blood trailing from a gash from her shoulder.

"Took you longer than I expected." she states as she places her foot firmly on the Luminoth's neck as she begins to flare blue. It struggles but its arms appear held down by a blue aura around them.

Samus looks around finding the corpse of another Luminoth slumped against the wall at the end of the corridor to the left. His chest was caved and had shotgun wounds across his face. There were also two damaged guns; one was the asari's shotgun. The other however was obviously one salvaged from one of the Federation troopers. The room itself showed signs of a serious skirmish.

"What are you doing here?" she asks flatly.

Vasir seems to ignore her as she removes a clear liquid from a pouch in her armor and slathers it upon her shoulder wound. The fluid grips to the spot firmly and she looks up, "The others weren't awake, I saw you leave and I decided to follow you."

"Why?"

"I admit it was mostly curiosity…at first. I wanted to see how your people communicate through deep space. Then you didn't show signs of returning. I figured you didn't think we were up to the task so I went ahead, that's when I found these two. Bastards put up a fight but they're still no match for a Spectre."

She looks up to see a crude version of the Ing doors she encountered on her Dark Aether blocking access to the temple proper.

"Yeah, there's no getting through that, this metal seems unbreakable by even this rifle moth boy fired at me."

The Luminoth, so far having been silent hisses, "You honorless wretch, you will addr..echk!" He is interrupted as Vasir forces her foot down momentarily.

"Oh please do shut up."

Samus lifts her hand and scans the door.

_Door is composed of heavy metals. Surprisingly durable for its hasty construction, this door relies on primitive but complex locking techniques for security. Three keys are required for entry._

Samus can't help but release a frustrated sigh, _"Great…"_

"There a problem?"

Samus turns to the asari, "We'll need three keys to get through this door."

A smirk appears on the asari's blue lips as she leans down and looks her captive in the eye, "You going to tell us where those are big boy?"

It growls, "I would never betray our great Messiah!"

Vasir frowns, then she flares a brighter blue for a moment and one of the Luminoth's arms snaps back at the elbow. He lets out a pained screech that echoes in the enclosed space.

"Well?"

"Grrr…Once we retrieve the key from those lizards you'll never…"

"Lizards?" Samus interrupts, "He must mean the Space Pirates, I know where to go."

"N-no, wha…you…!"

He is interrupted as there is a loud crack as Vasir snaps his neck with her foot, "Thanks, that was enough."

**Year Unknown…0800 hours…Date Unknown…Agon Wastes, Light Aether**

"This place is just dreadful." Nula complains, "The heat is excruciating, and on top of that there sand in my…nevermind."

"Where are we going anyhow Shepard? We should be heading to the portal generator with our guest. Not following Samus on some preposterous quest for lost keys." Marrus growls.

"I cannot work without the Light Beam in my possession. To obtain it we need the keys." The Luminoth states bluntly.

Jason looks to their guest, A-Las was her name he believed. She didn't seem much different than U-Mos or any of the other Luminoth, the only difference being her wing and shoulder color seemed a blue-green, but most of the Luminoth had varying colorations. Her only identifying feature was a scratch that stretched from just under her neck fur to her midsection.

According to U-Mos this particular Luminoth was one of the few surviving technicians of a place called the Sanctuary Fortress. He questioned the wisdom of sending the only technician capable of getting them home on such a dangerous mission but U-Mos insisted that she would be an asset and an excellent guide though their lands.

"Ms. A-Las is right Marrus; allowing Reaper foothold in such an advanced dimension is extremely problematic for us all." Bau states.

Approaching another of the blue shielded doors that A-Las proceeds to wave open they walk into a circular chamber with little sandy waterfalls flowing endlessly down into the center. Beautiful glowing blue flora decorates certain places all around and on the pillar in the center of the room that stands three times taller than him.

"We need to get there to enter the Pirate base." Samus says pointing up, to a ledge just above the pillar.

Agaric and Marrus immediately use their jump jets to launch up to the pillar and to the directed ledge, Samus moves in the opposite direction, jumping up to a path indented into the wall and circling around high enough to jump to the pillar and then to a cliff edge just lower than the fortress entrance. A-Las begins to fly directly up to the meeting point just as Jason leads Nula, Vasir and Tali up the same path Samus took. As they reach the top the sounds of heavy conflict become audible and he can see that the others all have their weapons at the ready and wait just before a Luminoth statue.

"Ok everybody, remember the plan. These Space Pirate guys use weapons that go through our kinetic shields and barriers, so don't start a fight unless you gotta." Jason says as he motions for Marrus to move up.

"They're at war right now, so expect both sides to be on high alert, if we're careful we may be able to get in and out unspotted. Otherwise, keep your shots clean, quick, and at a safe distance." Marrus's gaze flicks towards Vasir before continuing, 'We don't need to lose any more guns, especially from something as simple to avoid as heat balancing or combat damage."

"Okay guys and girls, let's go!" Jason exclaims firmly as he turns and everyone climbs to the base entrance.


	9. Chapter 9

**CC 2077…1100 hours…Aug, 21…Space Pirate Base, Agon Wastes, Aether**

"Samus, look out!" a voice yells, barely audible over the sounds of battle all around her.

She turns quickly to find a Litch charging directly at her. She begins to raise her cannon but just before she fires there is a loud boom and the creature is thrown violently to the left, Vasir taking its place in front of her. Without missing a beat the asari turns towards Samus and fires her hand cannon multiple times past her. She turns again to find a Space pirate being forced back by the shots from Vasir from its position on the top of the drop ship. Samus aims her arm cannon and launches a missile at the pirate, the projectile throwing it off the roof onto the ground just behind it.

"Everyone! A-Las got the door open, let's go!" She can hear Jason yell.

Turning to the entrance she finds Jason, Tali, Bau, and Nula gathered at the door, firing outward at any approaching enemies. A-Las is just behind them, moving into the doorway as she gracefully beats down the few guards within the initial hallway of the entrance. She hears the now familiar warble of Vasir's biotic charge initiating just before she launces at a space pirate closest to the door. Before the mangled ragdoll of a pirate hits the ground Bau plants a shot directly into its head just as Agaric and Marrus zoom past her with their jump jets.

Quickly closing in on the doorway she charges her arm cannon and fires on one last pirate just before transforming into ball mode and boosting towards the group. Just before she reaches the door she changes back to her normal form and quickly moves inside. Turning to the door she watches as Jason backs his way inside, sniping a few approaching enemies just before the door closes.

"Phew, that was rough," Jason turns to the group gathered in the cramped hallway they now find themselves in, "everybody all right?"

She gives a quick nod but then notices several bad burns on Jason's thick armor, "Are you?"

"Nothing too bad, these space pirates are certainly vicious, shots went straight through my shields, glad they hit me first though, if they had hit Tali first…" he trails off looking past her to his lover.

"You're overprotective of your mate. You are lucky to not have sustained any major injuries. Worry more for yourself." A-Las states bluntly from behind her.

"Statement understandable, but considering circumstances and Quarian weak immune system, his actions are better for team. Tali'Zorah is needed to translate our technology to yours for our shuttle repairs." Bau quickly rattles off as he nimbly maneuvers through the tight hall thanks to this thin form.

"Hm, may be useful. Ms. Aran, does this lead into the base proper?"

Samus looks down at the familiar tunnel she took to first enter the pirate base here, and then nods.

"Sneaking in no longer seems an option Bau; they knew we were here as soon as we came through the front door." Agaric says, rolling his shoulders.

"Know we're here, but think we are confined to this room. They are likely setting up guards on the other side. A small team may be able to sneak past while their attention is focused on the door..."

He is interrupted as there is a loud boom heard over the signs of battle outside signaling something coming though the one way portal from the other Light Aether. Then the ground quakes beneath them as there is a familiar roar of an Alpha Grenchler husk.

"I suggest we hurry." Bau states quickly before the pounding of gunfire from the Pirate drop ship drown out all other sound. He points to Nula, followed by Tali and lastly Samus herself, and then he descends into the crawlspace below.

Samus waits for Tali, who after a moments look to Jason moves forward just behind Nula. The two ease themselves down, Nula looks reluctantly at the tunnel before nervously offering Tali the first crawl. Samus turn away, waiting for more room to appear in the crawlspace to look at the remaining five of this rag tag group. She is drawn to Jason as he points two fingers to the crawl space and nods. She nods back, and he gives a thumb up before bringing up his Omni-tool.

She turns back and drops down below into the cramped space watching as Nula's feet finally disappear through the entrance before transforming to ball mode. The sounds of the gunfire deaden as she rolls forward just as the growls of space pirates become audible from above them. The four finally reach the same opening that Samus took to infiltrate the base on her first visit. Bau signals for her and the others to stay down just before he vanishes with a tactical cloak.

After a wait he reappears before them, "Only four guards, should be simple."

Bau then disappears again as the girls ready their weapons and stand ready. Samus quickly changes form and jumps forward into the fray of surprised guards just as a little holographic orb appears next to her.

"Go get them Chittika!" Tali yells from behind just before the little orb shoots towards the closest pirate and gives it a violent shock. The pirate lets forth an angry growl and begins to swing at the orb, but Samus turns her attention away and fires on the lone guard on the pathway above. A guard from below takes aim at her but suddenly, after a warbling of dark energy hits it, the pirate begins to float away and begins to flail its arms in response. The last guard makes for a diving slash at her but can barely make it off the ground before Bau materializes next to it for a point blank shot to its head.

As Samus takes down her target and Nula finishes hers with her pistol Samus turns her aim towards the last guard. Only to find the guard littered with shock marks and a few pistol wounds.

"Now, let us get the others in here." Bau states as he moves to the door.

**Timestamp unknown…Space Pirate base, Light Aether**

Jason could tell that everyone was getting restless as the sounds of the fighting just beyond the doors slowly began to die down, though now that he thought on it maybe it was the unstable portal to the Burned Aether, as he's taken to calling it, that was directly in front of him in the center of the lobby.

He had decided that Samus, Vasir, and Agaric should go on alone while he and the others stayed back to hold the door while A-Las and Tali hacked the terminals in the lobby for any hints at the other three keys locations.

"_Come on y'all, we don't have much time. ALI how long has it…"_ he stops as it finally hits him that he lost something he could almost consider a part of himself. He never realized till now how much her presence on his comm comforted him, knowing he'd never be truly alone like he once was so long ago before Sam and Rebecka. Not to mention how much her HUD helped in the middle of fights, or maybe they hurt because he can tell how rusty his aim has gotten now without her guidance.

"Jason. Come here for a second." Tali calls from the walkway above him, snapping him from his thoughts.

Taking the elevator up he finds the only thing keeping him upbeat in this mess fiddling with the keyboard of one of the consoles. "What'd ya need Tali?"

She stops and turns to him, reaching a hand forward and pulling a tube of nutrient paste from his suits pocket, "You need to eat."

Chuckling he grabs the tube but then quickly wraps his arm around her, pulling her in as he pulls a tube of paste from her own pocket, "_You_ need to eat." He teases

Tali giggles as she sterilizes the tip of her tube and slides it into the slot of her mask as he does the same with his. They both let forth simultaneous hacks of disgust of the bitter paste before sharing a laugh.

Suddenly there is a groan as they are lightly pushed aside by A-Las, who then goes to work on the console.

Jason begins to say something just as the far door on their level opens and Samus comes though followed by Vasir and Agaric who Jason sees is holding his shoulder but otherwise seems fine. He approaches Samus and he notices Nula move to Agaric's side.

"Is Agaric all right?" he asks.

"He took some splash damage from a grenade, but the shrapnel didn't get though his shield. He should be fine but we found the key. Did you find any evidence of the location of the others?"

"Yes," the voice of A-Las says as she approaches from behind, "but we have a problem."

"What is it?" Samus and Jason ask at the same time.

"They're…"

A-Las is interrupted as a dark purple spike lined with glowing blue arches slices through the door below them, the cringe worthy screeching of sundered metal echoing in his ears as it slowly pulls downward, slicing a sizable hole through the door. Jason and Samus jump down to the ground floor and turn to face the doorway. He finds nothing but a hole in the door barely big enough for maybe Samus to fit through in her ball form. In it is nothing but darkness, the light from the lobby seeming to be swallowed up by the abyss within. Just as everyone is able to get into position around the doors a black ash begins to leak into the room from the hole and form into various puddles, the largest forming just at the door.

A-Las lets out a frightened gasp as the puddles form into Ing, each letting forth a screeching roar as they solidify. The leader stands half again as tall as the others, its "head" having twice the number of dreads as the others and the blue and red blinking lights interrupted by something that appears to be a barrel of a cannon jutting from the indented face.

The Ing prance back and forth in their spots around the group, completely blocking any way out. The Ing leader suddenly begins to glow blue as the blue and black energy of biotics begin to swarm around a large purple shuriken that grows in a similar fashion as Samus's energy blasts.

Jason barely has enough time to duck as the familiar boom of a mass accelerator weapon fires. The slug fired tears through the air above him and unexpectedly there is the sound of swooshing air behind him. The Ing seem to freeze in astonishment as a humming noise fills the room.

"Wha…The portal's stable!" he hears Agaric state over the hum.

The Ing seem to take this as a cue as they charge the group, who quickly return fire. Jason throws up a biotic bubble just before the first Ing closes on Marrus, "Everyone into the Portal!" he yells.

"What! Are you insane! We can't go there!" A-Las yells with no small sound of worry in her voice.

"What about the solar radiation over there?! We could go through and our shields'll be fried!" Vasir adds.

Jason turns his head to her to say something but is interrupted by Bau, "No choice, cornered, we must escape now!"

Bau then turns away from the combat and tackles A-Las through the portal, showing more strength in his small form than Jason honestly gave him credit for. There is a loud pop as they disappear but a heavy strike on the bubble forces Jason to return his attention to the Ing.

"Vasir, I need help with the barrier! Nula, you and Agaric go next!" he yells back.

Vasir is quickly beside him as there is another loud pop. He begins inching himself back, feeling the strain of holding back so many creatures while Tali, Marrus, and Samus pick them off from behind him. He is glad the leader seems to be ignoring them so far, content to allow it's underlings to do all the work as more continue to pour through the hole behind him.

"Now, Samus and Tali, you're next!"

"No! I'm not…Samus what are you…!"

There is another pop and he takes a few more steps back.

"I can't keep this up Shepard!" Vasir growls from next to him.

"Don't worry, you and Marrus are next."

She looks at him for a moment, and then follows it with a nod as she lowers her hands and turns around, "Marrus, lets…"

She can't finish as suddenly three Ing of a decidedly nearly black blue color quickly form and throw simultaneous warps at his bubble. The shocks of the impacts throw him back as he lands just before the portal.

He has just enough time to look up as he sees the smaller Ing clear a space for their leader who throws himself in a rolling jump towards him. Just before the Ing makes contact Marrus is in front of him and the Ing disintegrates, covering the turian in black ash.

Jason quickly gets to his feet as the ash begins to writhe along Marrus who is now yelling in pain trying desperately to swipe the ash away from him.

"Marrus!" he yells, taking a step to the turian before he is yanked backwards and his body begins to be enveloped by darkness.

"Marrus!"

_**A/N: Yes this is a rewritten upload. I went back and found a few bad typos and auto-corrections gone wrong that I had to address now. Anyway hope all who're reading are enjoying and will continue doing so. Thank you all. **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Time Unknown…Burned Aether**

The cave they find themselves in isn't nearly as dark as their first arrival to this cursed place, simply because of the large hole in the ceiling. Bau had quickly organized everyone into defensive positions around the edge of the light aiming at the scarred part of the wall that marked the exit of the portal from Light Aether. Since Alas was without a firearm she was left to guard the exit, which leads immediately to another patch of burning sunlight. There is a loud pop and a flash with the light green portal spitting out Vasir and Jason just before it fades away again.

Tali and Bau are at the pair in moments, helping them up as they pull them into the positions Bau had designated for them.

"Where's Marrus?" Agaric asks.

"He's…" Jason begins, as he aims his rifle, "He's gone…"

There is another loud pop as the portal reappears and spits a trio of dark blue Ing that immediately begin to throw biotic some type of biotic blasts that pulse in multiple spots straight towards them. Everyone moves as far away as they can from the blasts but Nula is caught head on by one, snapping her barriers.

One of the Ing makes a rolling jump towards Nula straight through the sunlight in an attempt she knows all too well to possess the asari girl. Before anyone can react there is something that looks almost exactly like a Hunter Ing between Nula and the approaching Ing biotic. The main difference being the large glowing orange beetle glowing in the center of the curled tentacles that reaches up from the small base of the creature.

The Hunter Ing quickly slaps the Ing out of mid jump with one of its thin tentacles, causing it to hit the ground with a hard thud in the sunlight. It then proceeds to strike it once more with a now glowing blue tentacle and a barrier pops issues forth from the Ing biotic. The Ing biotic begins to screech as it tries to return to ash form and make its way to the shadows. Before it can however the Hunter points its bottom two tentacles at the creature and proceed to block the ash from its escape. The other two Ing begin throwing biotic warps in an attempt to free it form the Hunter's biotic prison. With its two spare tentacles it catches the warps and redirects them with biotic energy, then just as the Ing in the light disintegrates the Hunter Ing vanishes momentarily before appearing next to the two.

The Hunter slaps them into the light but not before one of the two lands a vicious hit on the glowing beetle at the epicenter. The Hunter's body almost instantly turns to an ashy puddle that moves to the beetle, now unconscious in the corner.

Turning back to the Ing biotics Samus sees Jason hurl a singularity that doesn't immediately lift the creatures away.

"Someone get their barriers down! Samus, A-Las, you guys have fought something light these up close before, keep'em in the sun! Nula, force them in if they go ashy on us!" Jason yells immediately as he fires on the Ing.

The Ing begin a desperate dance trying to dodge shots and find an opening but she and A-Las keep them in the circle, fiercely punching them back to the center of the light. Even with the multitude of bullets the two take much longer to disperse than the first, leading Samus to believe that their biotics are stronger while they are solid. After a few well-placed shots by Jason there is finally a pop of barriers. The Ing fall to the floor of the cave, writhing and screeching so loud it seems to leave an extended echo after they fully disintegrate.

There is a momentary silence followed by a collective sigh of relief as everyone relaxes.

The sound of fluttering interrupts their peace as everyone is reminded of the Hunter Ing from earlier. Jason and A-Las move to the creature as its ash forms around the bottom of the large beetle and the Ing takes on the shape of a human, or perhaps it was aiming for asari the way the torso of the beetle is placed almost resembling the tentacles on Nula and Vasir's heads.

"Please hold a moment, I wish to speak with you outsiders." It suddenly speaks with a light feminine tone, surprising most including herself.

A-Las didn't seem to be fazed as she launches a fist directly at the beetle that is just barely stopped by Jason with his biotics.

"Wait A-Las, it just saved us, maybe we should…"

But the large moth-woman simply snaps her head to Jason, "Let me go…"

"I did not have to assist you all, but I did, at great risk to myself. I only wish to question you."

"She did save us A-Las, she deserves…" Nula begins.

"IT deserves nothing but death; you have NO idea what the Ing did to my people! Haven't experienced it as I have! Even if these Ing are not of the same world they are still Ing, they have taken too much for them to be allowed to live!"

"Stand down A-Las!" Jason shouts as he takes on a commanding stance between the furious Luminoth and her target, "I will not allow you to harm an innocent under my command, do you understand me!"

A-Las's stance relaxes only slightly but just enough for Samus to notice as the Luminoth yanks away and heads to the exit tunnel, stopping just before the sunlight beyond.

"Thank you, though I do not know how you control that Luminoth brute in but I am imp…" the Hunter begins.

"Don't speak of her like that," Jason states sternly, "where she comes from a separate group of Ing nearly wiped out her whole people. She has every right to be angry, even if she has none to take it out on you."

Tali moves up to Jason and places a hand on his shoulder, "I'll go talk to A-Las."

Jason nods, "Thanks Tali. You're probably the only one who could come close to grasping how she's feeling."

"But it was her people who attacked us first." The Hunter nearly hisses, "The fate of her people is their own doing."

"Actually, you see…"

**Timestamp unknown…Burned Aether**

"I see…so…by The Empress, this is so much to wrap my mind around. But you will help us?" The Ing before him asks.

Jason returns this question with a friendly nod and a hand upon her shoulder, "Before that though we'll have to get to our world safely so that we can get back to our ship. Can you get us to this area right here?"

He uses his Omni-tool to pull up the map data of the Torvus Bog. The Ing looks for a moment, her "face" showing an awed expression at his piece of technology before it contorts to a frown.

"I cannot get you there safely. These "Litches" as you have come to know them have taken those lands from my people and…" the Ing is interrupted as the recognizable airy scream of a Litch echoes forth from the exit.

Jason quickly draws his rifle on instinct and turns. A-Las has taken a fighting stance as Tali has her shotgun aimed out towards the sand trap that leads to the rest of the Burned Aether's Agon. The sun has set just enough for a long shadow to make a path to the cave beyond.

"Reaper forces approaching, Shepard. Know we are here" Bau states quickly.

"My people will be losing the Scorched Plains soon; if we are to escape we should go now." The Ing says.

"Lead the way, Miss…" He leaves her room to state her name.

She looks at him quizzically for a moment before she seems to realize what he is waiting for, "Ah…You wish to hear a name…"

"Shepard, her culture likely a sort of hive mind command structure, names unlikely to be used in her culture." Bau states just before he moves away to the exit of the cave.

"We will just call you Hunter since that is what type of Ing you are then." Samus says coolly before following Bau to the others at the exit.

"That seems too masculine, how 'bout Huntress." He says happily as he turns back to the woman just in time to catch an irritated expression on her face fading before she turns back to him.

"That will be fine…" she says with a nod and an innocent smile, "Thank you Sir Jason Shepard. Now come, we must hurry before nightfall."

**Time Unknown…Scorched Plains Entrance Elevator, Burned Aether**

Samus was still wary of this. They had no proof that they could trust this "Huntress". While she wasn't nearly as apprehensive as A-Las about following the lead of an Ing, she didn't trust going to their hive to escape the Litch horde. However she knew they needed the keys the Ing had obtained in a fortuitous ambush with one fatally wounded escapee. Tali confirmed that according to Space Pirate logs they had obtained the third from a wounded Luminoth at least giving credit to their story, which is the first reason she agreed to this course of action.

The second was even though maneuvering the wide open plains became easier for everyone at night, it became even more dangerous. The lack of a burning sun allowed for more spaced movement not only for their group but for the enemy as well, leading to fights on par with her first encounter with the Litches. Worse so were the Sanddigger husk attacks, the beast rapidly burrowing up and grabbing at the feet of the group in an attempt to drag them below the sand. This tactic usually caught the few Ing they passed along the way to the elevator. Once above they prove almost more vicious than the counterparts on Aether, focusing solely on their targets and moving with a speed unlike their organic brethren. Thankfully although their carapaces were still very durable and reflective their weakness of their eye on whichever head was dominate at the moment remained the same and accurate shooting on Jason's part usually allowed for a simple kill once an opening was established.

"We will be close to the Stone Hive soon. The Empress will be pleased to meet you all…"

There is a low growl from A-Las, whatever Tali had told the Luminoth had calmed her slightly. Now she was regaining her irritation to the situation with interest for every step they close on this Stone Hive.

The elevator begins to move up and Samus turns to find the desert now covered in the eerie light of a full moon, the pillars and crags of the desert below offering shadows so deep they could hold any manner of creature, which as a few dots on the surface of the sands disappear within these pools of darkness she knows the remaining Ing here are learning this lesson all too well.

"I am going to make them pay." She hears Huntress growl from next to her.

Samus lets out a sighs as she watches the remaining dots on the surface gather at a large oval structure that must be the Scorched Plains temple, the Ing preparing for a final stand.

**Timestamp unknown…Stone Hive, Burned Aether**

Jason couldn't help but be slightly affected by the creepy nature of this place. They now descended into the deeper recesses of this large bee hive shaped structure that is precariously suspended above an inactive volcano, one whose magma pool is only blocked under a stretch of stone not nearly thick enough to sustain a heavy impact from something the hives size. All the while they are surrounded by various species of Ing in their more insect-like true forms as they chitter and move around the hive preforming various tasks with the only lighting coming from glowing chrysalis that line the ceiling.

"Excellent forethought to leave A-Las with LT Denarius and Miss D'noark at the base of the Hive," Bau says as they pass their second set of mutated purple Luminoth guards, "contact with possessed Luminoth…problematic otherwise.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking."

The journey to the next door would be a silent one, but once before it they are stopped by yet another possessed Luminoth.

The tall creature bends down, giving him a close look at the red and yellow dots in its eye sockets. He finds they are small glowing insects of a similar nature as Huntress upon closer inspection as it begins to click the Luminoth's mandibles at him menacingly.

Jason barely has time to react before Huntress is between them, producing a collection of venomous sounding clicks he can only assume is her own language.

According to what Huntress told them on the way here the Ing had quickly learned the language after the Reaper forces had suddenly began adopting English for their more covert Intel. Because of their hive mind and one possessed intelligence officer they were able learn and spread the language throughout their entire species. It was slightly off-putting for him to be unable to know what they were saying but he assumed they just preferred their own.

Whatever it was that Huntress had said to the guard he moved quickly to the side along with his compatriot. The doors slide open to reveal a large central chamber that Jason assumes is the center of the hive. In the middle of it there was a huge purple orb of some sort with a yellow glow emanating somewhere from within it. Huntress leads them to just before this orb and then kneels before it.

The orange glow of Huntress's beetle changes to a bright yellow to match the orbs coloration for a moment before cooling back to her original orange, with her gritting her teeth and seeming to lose control of her ashy swarm slightly all the while.

When it stops, there is suddenly a strong, commanding, female voice echoing in his mind.

"Jason Shepard…Welcome."

_**A/N: Hope I wrote this one right to project what I was going for, and I am putting it up directly after finishing it now and will replace it later simply because I have neglected this for too long. Regardless I hope it's an enjoyable read for all. Also now that the ME-Ing have finally shown themselves I am going to bring up the PM or review vote on who should survive between the Metroid-Luminoth and the ME-Ing come the end of this arc. So far when this was up as one piece I have only one vote for Luminoth spared but I'd love to see some more before I get done from anyone. And once again thanks for reading**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Time Unknown…Stone Hive, Burned Aether**

Samus has to catch Vasir as the asari nearly topples over next to her as they head to the rest areas these Ing were preparing for them close to the Scorched Plains exit.

"Sorry, I…tripped." Vasir says as she rights herself, Samus can make out sweat lacing the asari's forehead before she can move ahead of her to catch up to Jason and Tali.

The Empress Ing had apparently spoken to the entire group simultaneously using a sort of telekinesis. All except for her, her suit preventing any sort of interface from being possible. At the time the others seemed fine, but now that Jason and the others have went their separate ways to their rooms she finds that Vasir is experiencing some sort of withdrawal from the contact. This made Samus feel uneasy.

Coming upon the room at the edge of the exit tunnel she finds A-Las in the doorway, Jason giving the Luminoth a friendly pat on the arm before moving inside.

"Mistress Aran, the others are in the room across the hall." She pauses, "I do not feel comfortable here, should we really stay here for the night?" she whispers

Samus moves into the room, finding Vasir and the others already asleep on the suspect "bedrolls" on the floor.

"I'm unsure, but we cannot abandon these people regardless. Some of the others…" she stops.

"_No, if A-Las knew of the contact with the Empress she may very well abandon the mission. Her assistance is needed, at least until the Litches are removed."_

"…they are not fit for long stretches of activity. They will need the rest."

There is silence before the Luminoth gives her a bow, "As you say. I will still watch the Ing closely. I do not trust them."

A-Las walks across the hall and enters the room, and Samus can see Nula and Agaric having a conversation with Bau asleep next to them just before the door closes.

Entering the room she lowers herself into a sitting position and props her back against the wall. From there she begins to peruse through the Logbook entries obtained from the downloaded Codex.

Using her mind to navigate the floating menus she decides upon the Reapers entry. What she finds is a 2-D picture of a large, blue, metal cuttlefish propped on a tower in the center of some large space station. Said cuttlefish is shooting red lasers at various ships that surround it.

Reading the text she finds the measurements in Jason's note section of the craft, finding it to be over two kilometers. Next to this entry she finds a link to an audio file labeled "Sovereign Warning excerpt".

Activating it she hears a turian voice that belongs neither to Agaric nor to Marrus, "As old as you claim to be there can't be many of you left, otherwise we would have found something!"

This voice is followed by a different voice that takes a similar tone as the Luminoth Messiah did when it stole her equipment those days ago. "We are legion. The time of our return is coming. Our numbers will darken the sky of every world. You cannot escape your doom."

The audio cuts out. The implications of it do not change however.

"_I hope the Federation takes this threat seriously."_

**Year Unknown…1200 hours…August 22…Agon Wastes, Light Aether**

After the treacherous navigation of the Scorched Plains to the only usable portal to Light Aether nearly leaving them deadlocked in that wasteland till nightfall for Samus and A-Las to advance they finally made it to the door. Only to find that the keys had various ways they could be shaped but only one that was correct.

"Annnnnd…there!" Jason states elatedly as he finally figures out how to fit the last key into the door.

The heavy metal groans slightly as the door lowers itself into the floor below. As soon as it's down however he and the others spy a figure rushing towards the back room across a sandy arena between them.

"That must be the guy!" Vasir shouts.

The chase begins then, the group running head long to the other through the arena. Just as he makes it to the door however he hears a large stone slam into place behind him.

He turns to find Samus, Agaric and Huntress locked in the arena. Forming at the opposite end of the arena he could see three Ing of different sizes, one with a very unique shape forming.

"Give us a second and we'll…"

"There's no time!" A-Las yells.

"Indeed, go! We shall handle these traitors!" Huntress yells.

Jason lets forth a growl, they needed that Light Beam, but he refused to abandon anyone for it, not after losing Marrus already "Nula, A-Las, you stay here. Try and get that door down and provide support. Everyone else, let's go." He waves as he turns and moves into the doorway.

Running through the hall they come upon a Luminoth statue with some strange slot in a rounded room. Behind this statue there sits one of the portal generators from this area heavily modified…and active.

Within the generator is a deep blue portal that sparks with red lightning with a black hole center.

"Jason…this portal…it…" Tali begins.

"Yep, but he had to go in there."

"We'll be in the middle of one of their bases, Shepard." Vasir warns sternly.

"Exactly, so be ready, me and you are going in first, Tali & Bau, you two are hanging back until we give the signal"

"But Jason, we don't even know how these work! We may not be able to get through if it closes!"

The edges of the portal begin to warble slightly and he turns to Tali, "You're right but there's no time to argue, just stay behind me. Bau, if this thing don't open again help get Samus and the others up here ASAP."

Bau nods, "As you order, Shepard."

With that Jason runs into the portal.

**CC 2077…1300 hours…Aug, 23…Agon Temple, Light Aether**

Samus and this new take on the Jump Guardian circle each other in the sand. This fight was going to be much more difficult than the first time with Agaric and Huntress unconscious on the floor of the arena. At the very least the two were able to take down their respective Ing biotics and A-Las was close to bringing down the door.

The Guardian shrieks and plants it's feet into the ground. She jumps hard left just as there is the loud boom of a sniper shot from the creature's shoulders. Firing a few shots from her cannon she lands them directly into the Guardian's side. It roars in pain as it snaps around and throws a biotic Throw. Quickly turning to ball form she dashes under the incoming attack, hearing it strike the ground with a boom just before she changes again and lands a punch directly in the Guardians face. This sends it sprawling back just as she hears the stone door opening to her right.

The Guardian leaps and she quickly turns to her left, scooping up Agaric and turning to the door, "A-Las!"

The Luminoth looks her way just in time to catch the unconscious turian.

"Nula!" she points to the beetle and puddle of ashy insects that was Huntress, "Get her out of here, now!"

Samus turns back and barely has time to jump over the shockwave from the Guardians landing. Before she can land the Guardian begins to charge its warp beam, aiming directly for her landing spot. She counters by launching a missile directly at the beast, forcing it to cease its firing sequence and jump to its right.

Through it all she keeps her cool, waiting for a mistake.

**CE 2183…1230 hours…August 22…Reaped Aether**

Jason is extremely relieved as his HUD begins to materialize in front of him once more.

"Jason, I am extremely pleased to see that you and Tali'Zorah are all right!" ALI says properly, but he can tell she elated.

"Great to hear from you too, ALI" he says happily,

"What of the others? Is Spectre Vasir the only survivor?" the AI asks.

"No, mostly everyone's fine…Marrus didn't make it, but the others are still on Light Aether. Can you interface with this thing?" he asks

"Unknown, running tests…interface is possible, but tampering by the natives has forced this machine to have a cooldown cycle to prevent any foreign creatures from passing though unsupervised."

"I see from the date we've missed three days. How's the crew of the Rannadrurn holding up?"

"They are unaware of your predicament still. They assume that you are under sufficient guard enough to handle any primitive opposition. They have not accounted for the variables this planet has presented."

"Yes, dimensional rifts aren't exactly something most people prepare for." Tali laughs dryly

Jason looks around, finding himself in a rotunda like room much like the one they just left. But rather than bare stone walls, he finds paintings of the Reapers, the shape of the things now iconic to him.

"I guess we're going ahead alone, we need to find that Light Beam."

Moving forward they open the door to what should be the arena. Instead they find a room twice the size of the arena blocked by a tinted window and a locked door.

"Tali, can you get this?"

"Of course Jason, just give me a moment."

"…Something's out there Shepard." Vasir says as she peers through the darkened glass. "Looks like some kind of black orb."

The door slide open, "Done." Tali states quickly.

Jason looks out to see that Vasir is right; there is indeed a large black orb with some sort of black tubes coming from three spots on it.

From the other end he can see the faint figure of a glowing Luminoth waiting at the other end of the arena. Jason takes aim, zooming in on the Luminoth's face he can see it is a glowing red Litch just before the ground shakes under him and he falls into the arena. He can hear Tali and Vasir fall in alongside him and hit the sand. Forcing himself up he has just enough time to see the tubes lifting from the ground, a blue glow emanating from segments in it. Then he can barely contain his shock as the tubes turn to them, revieling large, glowing blue faces.

"Keelah…"

"By the Goddess…"

The beasts let forth mighty roars almost on par with Sovereign's fog-horn noise.

"This is gona suck."

_**A/N: I hope everybody likes this chapter. I wasn't completely sure about the ending so I hope this cliffhanger is sufficient. Hope you enjoy reading it.**_


End file.
